The Uzumaki Clan
by PhantomRed
Summary: He found out who is father is and now its time to find out who is mother is. Naruto's path in finding who his mother is will lead him to a clan that is extinct but not dead. The secrets of the clan is very much alive it just needs a certain boy to uncover it. Naruto's life will soon be more complicated when he reads a new prophecy that his clan kept for many years. (little OOC)
1. Chapter 1

**The Start of the Beginning**

 _Many years ago, a clan that is currently existent was visited by a legend. The sage of six path appeared out of nowhere in the village home to the Uzumaki clan._

 _He began telling a story about how five infants from various groups will be conceived in the same day, same time and same month. Among the five groups told, two were familiar to the Uzumaki's. One of the five will be an Uzumaki and the other an Uchiha._

 _The five children were anticipated to have extraordinary power inside them. No details were shared about what kind of power they will gain._

 _The last thing the sage told the clan, puzzled everyone. He said that the five children will one day meet and once they do, everything will change._

 _After the sage left, everyone in the clan waited patiently for the children that were chosen however that day did not occur. The word about the five children chosen by the sage of six paths spread across the shinobi world._

 _Many searched however no one could discover the chosen children identities. So, it transformed into a talk which soon turned into a myth has years pass by. Numerous versions of what happened were told, some say the chosen children will bring mayhem another said they would improve the shinobi world yet nobody really knows the truth._

 _Even to this day, no one found the chosen ones or the truth about their existence…_

 _..however that doesn't mean it's not out there._

OOO

A new day has begun. The sun is shining over the hidden leaf. A cool breeze washes through the village. Many of the citizens were walking around the leaf, talking with one another, laughing with each other and just hanging out. Among the citizens, one popped out the most.

The bright yellow haired boy named Naruto is seen walking with his hands inside his pockets. He felt at peace on how the hidden leaf got back like it use to be before Pain destroyed it. Ever since he met his father inside his mind when he lost control of the nine tails, he had so many questions he wished his father would answer but sadly his father didn't have much time. At least he is happy knowing he had a father who is the fourth Hokage that he promised to surpass one day however there is still one more thing bugging him. His mother. After everything calm down, he wanted to know his mother so he asked Lady Tsunade but she told him it wasn't time yet. That angered him. Wasn't wrong for him to know his mother, the answer is unknown to him. With all the thoughts in his head right now, he thought taking a nice stroll would calm him down and what better place to walk than the village he knows and loves.

OOO

 **Hokage Office**

Lady Tsunade is leaning against her chair, staring at the clear blue sky. _"_ _What a beautiful day this is today"_ she thought looking out the window. She couldn't concentrate on her work ever since Naruto told her he wanted to know his mother. The fact that he met Minato shocked her. It's unbelievable that he sealed some of his chakra in Naruto so one day when he loses control he would show up and seal it again. She understands why Naruto would want to know his mother since he met his father but there is a reason why she couldn't.

"(Knock.. knock)..Lady Tsunade" Shizune called her after knocking on her door that is already open.

"Hello Shizune, whats the matter?" She asked sweetly.

Shizune can tell that she wasn't herself from her tone of voice. She would usually be grumpy or drunk but she looked trouble. She tried ignoring it so she can say why she is here. She entered the room and had a serious face on.

"We have word about the whereabouts on the ancient technique" she spoke causing Tsunade to look shock.

"You found it..w-where is it?" Tsunade asked with her arms on her desk.

"We have reports it's north from the hidden leaf"

"Then we should send out the anbu to retrieve it" she said intertwining her hands.

"There is also one more thing...there is sightings of hidden mist ninjas who are also looking for it"

"(Slam her desk)..What!, We can't waste anymore time..we can't let anyone's hands the technique or there will be consequences..(standing)..send in Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino" she told her.

Shizune nodded and left the room. Tsunade sat back down her desk. She felt uneasy, it wasn't until a month ago, that the ancient technique rumored across the world. If anyone gets their hands on it, no one was safe. It's hard enough having to deal with Madara but this is more important. Her reasons in picking the team that will retrieve the technique is because Shikamaru will be able to find out the best outcome in retrieving it, Ino will be able to gather information from the enemy about how they found out the location of the technique and Naruto well, she wanted to distract him from finding out about his mother. He also would be a great asset. She just hopes nothing terrible would end up happening.

OOO

Hours has past and Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino were jumping from branch to branch with Shikamaru leading the group while the two were beside him.

It is quiet among the three. Even Naruto hadn't spoken a word ever since he left the village. He had a good reason too. He knew that Tsunade assigned him for this mission so he wouldn't ask any more questions about his mother. He may act like an idiot sometimes but underneath it all, he's smarter than anyone thinks.

Shikamaru looked in the left corner of his eyes, noticing Naruto didnt look his hyperactive self. His smiled disappeared and his eyes weren't as alive like he remembers when they were young. He looked at how Ino's doing and can tell she notice the difference in Naruto as well. Ever since Naruto saved the hidden leaf, Ino's perspective of Naruto change. The comment she made about how she would fall for Naruto, shock him and Choji but he knew it was met has a joke, at least he thinks.

"Shikamaru, what was it that Lady Tsunade assigned us to do?" Ino asked breaking the silence.

"She wants us to retrieve an ancient scroll" he answered.

"Why did we have to go..it's just a scroll, anyone could do it" Naruto exclaimed in a low tone.

"It's not just any scroll that anyone can take...Lady Tsunade didn't want to tell you about the contents in the scroll but you need to know so you can take this mission seriously…it contains a technique that is predicted to match the gods" he said.

"What kind of technique is that if you can have that type of power" Ino exclaimed surprised about that kind of power even exists.

"An ancient scroll was created long ago..it's know to be a technique past down by the gods themselves...but no one knows for sure if it's real..thats why we must retrieve the scroll before anyone else does before its used for evil"

Suddenly Naruto began jumping ahead. After hearing Shikamaru explain the mission in more detail. He decided to take the mission seriously and not let his own problems cloud what he must do. He wasn't going to let anyone get their hands on that type of power.

OOO

Three hidden mist ninjas were at the bottom of the mountain. There faces were half covered.

"Boss, are you sure it's here" said one the mist ninjas.

"Yes, 'he' would never lie to us" the Boss exclaimed.

"So, the ancient scroll is in this cave" the other ninja spoke.

Right in front of the three, a cave entrance is seen. They were given information about the location of the ancient scroll containing the god like power and plans to take it for themselves.

A certain distance away from the three, Shikamaru is behind a bush observing the three. Naruto and Ino were beside him watching them as well.

"Whats our plan, Shikamaru?" Ino asked knowing he is the best in coming up with a plan.

"Yes... judging from their appearance, they aren't high ranked Shinobi so this will be easy...Naruto you will be the distraction and Ino once we capture them, use your mind transfer jutsu on one of them and find who told them about the ancient scroll" He answered.

The two nodded and looked straight ahead. Naruto made a hand sign creating four shadow clones. The five soon jumped out of the bush heading straight for the three mist ninjas.

"What the hell!"

"Ambush!"

"Men, don't let your guard down...end their life" the boss told them pulling out a Kunai.

The two took out their Kunai and charged at Naruto who wasn't afraid of them. In an instance once the real Naruto appeared behind the three, his clones already took care of the mist ninjas.

Shikamaru and Ino were shocked how fast Naruto took care of the ninjas. _"_ _I knew Naruto is strong but not this strong"_ Ino thought standing up, surprised at Naruto's ability. Shikamaru stood up as well and stared at Naruto's back. He sensed something different when Naruto fought. It was quick but he notices how his clones attacked the pressure points of the mist ninjas disabling their chakra flow and karate chop their necks causing them to be knocked out cold. _"_ _Whats up with him"_ Shikamaru thought. He snapped out of his thoughts when Ino walked out of the bushes.

"Good work Naruto" she told him meeting next to him.

Naruto turned to her slowly and nodded, not showing anymore emotion than that. Shikamaru came long after and started to tie each one up.

"Ok, Ino it's your turn" he told her.

Ino soon made a triangle with her hands, aiming at the boss. She used her Jutsu and fell unconscious. Right before she hit the ground, Shikamaru caught her and slowly brought her down.

Naruto had his arms crossed watching Ino sleeping, seeing how peaceful she looks. He looked up at the bright blue sky with a dazed expression. No matter how hard he pushes the thoughts about finding who is mother was, his heart is telling him to find her. He brought his hand close to his chest.

"Naruto, whats the matter?" Shikamaru asked surprising Naruto.

"Nothing's the matter" he said scratching the back of his neck, grinning.

"Come on Naruto, I knew you when you're younger, I know when you're happy and depressed...so what is it?"

"(Small smile)..I-its about my mother..during the fight with Pain, I met my father"

"Y-you met with your father, how?"

"Lets just say I met with him in my head"

"alright..so judging from your mood lately, you want to know about your mother"

"Ya, I tried asking Granny but..she said I wasn't ready"

"Why would she keep that from you…you have the right to know who your parents are"

 _"_ _If one of them weren't the fourth Hokage"_ Naruto thought with a small smile.

"Can you not tell anyone about this" Naruto asked.

"Sure..it's your own privacy" Shikamaru answered and saw Ino about to wake up.

Once she did, she sat up and stood up of the ground. She wiped the dirt on her purple clothing. She turned to Shikamaru.

"So did you found out who told them?" He asked.

"No, I tried searching in every possible place in his mind but I wasn't able to find who told them about the ancient scroll"

"Hmm, the person must have erased his appearance from his minds"

"But I did find out about the scroll..(smiling)..it's in that cave" Ino said pointing a finger at it.

"Good work Ino" Naruto said smiling at her causing her to blush from being praised. "Alright..let's not waste anymore time here, let's get that scroll"

Naruto soon entered the cave along with the two following behind.

OOO

Naruto's POV

 _This feeling, I never felt like this before. Why am I shaking. My heart beat is speeding up. Why can't I see clearly? I covered my eyes with my arms from the shining white light in front of me but it didnt stop my eyes from burning._

 _"_ _What is that?" I said seeing a red glow appearing in the white light._

 _I hear footsteps heading towards me, slowly. The red glow of light became larger showing an outline of a person I don't recognize. Now the red light is burning my eyes._

 _"_ _Naruto... Uzumaki"_

 _My name is said from the glowing figure. The tone of voice sound more like a male but I dont recognized._

 _"_ _How do you know my name?"_

 _"_ _...What do you desire"_

 _He completely ignored my question. I felt frustrated but what he said caused my head to be filled with one thought._

 _"_ _Who's my mother?" I asked feeling a sharp pain in my chest._

 _"_ _...if you want the answer to that, you must first ask yourself one question…"_

 _He didn't answer my question again, who is this guy and why dont I just sucker punch him. It's like there's something about him that feels familiar._

 _"_ _What would that be?" I asked._

 _"_ _What happened to the Uzumaki clan?"_

 _My whole body froze up when he raised his arm up. My eyes widen when he dropped his arm down. I felt huge amounts of chakra energy wash passed me but that wasn't all that happened by the drop of his hand. The ground in front of him cracked into two but it didn't stop coming towards me. My legs weren't listening me and I was hit. It felt like I was split in two. My whole world flash before my eyes seeing the light slowly disappearing._

 _Before darkness was all I saw. I knew one thing, I wasn't going to die until I find out who my mother is and...about the Uzumaki clan._


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow**

Naruto eyes slowly began to open. The first thing he sees is a white ceiling. He couldn't remember what happened. His memory is foggy except about the glowing figure that sliced him. He can still feel it on his chest, burning into him. He felt like half his body was numb.

"Naruto! Your awake!" Ino spoke sitting next to him.

"I-ino?" Naruto said confused seeing her in his left.

"You sure gave us a scare Naruto" Shikamaru spoke with a smile.

"Shikamaru?" He spoke confused.

"Glad to have you back, Naruto" Tsunade spoke with her arms crossed under her breast.

"G-gran.." he spoke but stopped remembering he is still angry at her.

Tsunade felt hurt by that however ignored it for now so she can discuss pressing matters like what happened to Naruto. She was stunned getting a distress call from Shikamaru about the mission. She called the anbu the instant he said that the cave they entered collapsed. It was a good thing he had a communicator. She knew it was a good idea to send Shikamaru. She was relief that the three weren't badly injured just some scratches and bruises. That soon changed when Naruto wasn't waking up. The anbu brought Naruto to the infirmary so she can analyse him but found nothing and was worried why he isn't waking up.

"W-what happened" Naruto said slowly sat up, leaning against the wall.

"The cave we went in caved in once you grabbed the scroll" Shikamaru spoke.

"The scroll...we found it!..where is it!" Naruto said in a worried tone.

"Naruto..it's in your hand" Ino point out looking at the scroll.

Naruto looked down and saw the scroll in his right hand. He is surprised not feeling it before. He slowly loosened the hold on it and brought it close to him.

"Ever since you grabbed that scroll, we couldn't take it from you without sawing your hand off so we decided to wait for you to wake up" Tsunade told him.

Naruto didnt respond to her and kept looking at the scroll with interest. It wasn't that amazing. It looked like any other scroll. He wonders if what's inside is more amazing. His curiosity pushed him in unrolling the scroll that holds the god like power.

"Naruto, what are you doing!?" Tsunade said shocked about him opening the ancient scroll.

He didn't stop and continued unrolling it until it was flattened out. His eyes blinked from confusion of what he's staring at. He brought it lower allowing everyone else to see it. There is a drawing of a person's outline on the scroll. There are twelve circles on certain parts of the drawn figure. Three were on each arm with the third circle right on the shoulder. One on the center of the chest. One on both knees and another on both ankles. The final one is on the forehead.

"That's it.."Ino said disappointed on what the contents is.

"How can this be the godlike power" Shikamaru said feeling the same way has Ino.

"This doesn't make sense" Tsunade spoke shock at the contents.

While the three looked at the image with puzzled looks, Naruto saw something they couldn't. Through his eyes, he can see writing in each circle. He is confused why they couldn't and he can. His eyes soon landed on a certain word near the bottom right corner of the scroll. _"_ _Uzumaki.."_ he thought reading the word.

"I guess the power is a myth then" Tsunade said sighing.

"Can I keep it?" Naruto asked her.

"Why do you want it?"

"Uh, well..just so I can have it has a decoration..ah, ah" he said laughing nervously.

"Hmm..well there's no harm by it..fine"

Naruto nodded and folded up the scroll and brought his legs to the side of the bed, touching the floor with his feet. He got up and stretched his body from the long sleep he had. He realized the burning sensation on his chest is gone and couldn't be happier.

"Well i must be going now" he said walking out of the room.

While Naruto was leaving the room, Shikamaru notice something off about him. He couldn't quite place it and looked at Ino who had her head facing Naruto. _"_ _She probably thinks the same thing"_ he thought but what he didn't know is that Ino didn't. In fact, she couldn't stop remembering him sleeping. The way he looked so cute and relax stayed in her mind. How his whiskers move slightly when he breaths. She wanted to touch them but restrained herself.

Ever since Naruto saved the hidden leaf, she slowly began harbouring feelings for him. This wasn't some rebound crush from Sasuke. Her feelings for him ended when he left the village. During the three years, Ino began to mature along with her perspective on life like her perspective of Naruto who doesn't know she has a crush on him.

OOO

Naruto exits from the Hokage building and started walking back to his apartment where he thinks would be the best place to sort out his thoughts about the scroll. _"_ _Why was I the only person to see writing on the scroll instead everyone else and why did it say Uzumaki"_ he thought until he heard a voice.

 **"** **Because you're an Uzumaki"**

Naruto stopped walking after hearing an unfamiliar voice sounding like a male, in his head. He looked at his surroundings trying to see if anyone is following him. He slowly brought the scroll he is holding inside of his jacket. He wasn't sure if the unknown person was an enemy or a friend.

 **"** **Don't worry, I'm not here for the scroll"**

Naruto eyes widen after hearing the voice again and spun around. The voice didn't sound threatening instead sounded like he knew him. His eyes landed on a shadow in the corner of the fence. He bet that the person is behind the fence.

"Find you!" He shouted and ran to the corner.

Once he did, he saw no one in the corner. He blinked multiple times to seeing if his eyes weren't fooling him. His eyes widen after feeling something grabbing his left arm. He looked at his left and saw an arm coming out of the fence. It freaked him out seeing it. He didn't know how to react against this.

 **"** **Let's talk somewhere else"**

Soon Naruto is pulled into the fence until he can no longer be seen.

OOO

"Waaaaahhh!..(smash)" Naruto said hitting the ground.

He sat up and rubbed his head. Once he took in his surroundings he is surprised where he is. _"_ _This is the Hokage monument"_ he thought looking over the hidden leaf. Since there is hardly any people that comes here, he doesn't get interrupted making this the perfect spot where he can sort through his thoughts in peace.

After the mission in retrieving Sasuke failed, he began thinking more on how to get him back which soon turned into planning how to get stronger, why does he feel lonely even though he got the acknowledgement of his village, his love life involving how to get Sakura and much more.

 **"** **This spot is much better, don't you say"**

Naruto flinched hearing the voice again and turned his head around. He still didn't find the person talking to him and felt has if he is being watched from all around.

 **"** **(Sigh)..im down here blondy"**

"Uh" Naruto said hearing the voice in front of him.

He looked down and saw a shadow that didn't look like him. He stared at it with confusion not understanding what was going on.

 **"** **You want me to go first, ok fine...I'm Shadow, get it because I'm a Shadow"**

Wind pass by the two with Naruto not reacting to his bad joke.

"Uh,ok.. Shadow, how do you know my name and how are you talking in my head?"

 **"** **I have telepathy so that's why you hear my voice in your head...and your name well, since your friends back at the hospital called you Naruto, I guessed that would be your name"**

"Wait, you were at the hospital?"

 **"** **Yup"**

"Why, how?, There wasn't anyone else in the room" he said confused.

 **"** **Remember, a Shadow"**

"Oh ya"

 **"** **And how, well when you opened that scroll of yours, I entered this world"**

"This scroll..(took it out)..were you in it?" Naruto asked curiously.

 **"** **In a way"**

"Why were you in it?"

 **"** **Because of the power, it can give to the wrong person that would abuse it"**

"The power but it's nothing but circles"

 **"** **But the information in the circles is what is important, you can read it, right"**

"Ya"

 **"** **Do you know why you can and your friends can't"**

Naruto just nodded wanting to find the answer.

 **"** **It's because only people with the Uzumaki name can read it..this scroll was created by the Uzumaki clan, they discovered that in everyone there is limit to the power they can conjure up..they call it seals, in that scroll the circles indicates where the seals are in our bodies"**

Naruto began unraveling it and the image of the person with the seals is shown.

 **"** **During the years when the Uzumaki clan existed they revealed what each seal are...since I'm not a Uzumaki I can't read it but I heard that some of the seals give a boost in chakra, strength and agility and others gives the user the power to use all types of jutsu's"**

"We all have that inside of us" Naruto said amazed.

 **"** **Yes but with having great power there is also risks"**

"Risk?..what kind" Naruto asked afraid of the answer.

 **"** **Once the Uzumaki clan created the scroll, they tested it on themselves...and do you want to know the result of the test"**

Naruto swallowed, feeling a little uneasy from the serious tone from Shadow.

 **"** **The result ended with their lives or a disability, there were no successful results...that's why the twelve seals jutsu, which they call it, became forbidden"**

"If that jutsu cause so much life's being lost, why didn't they destroy it"

 **"** **Not even i know the answer..now that you know the result of having that in your hands, what are you going to do with it?"**

"I-i wasn't planning on using it or learning it, after seeing the Uzumaki name on it..I thought it would lead me to the identity of my mother since I know my father isn't a Uzumaki so my mother must be, that's why…"

 **"** **If the scroll would help you in the search of your mother"**

"Ya..(looking down)..ever since I found out who my father was, I wanted to know who my Mother was...I've been alone for all my life, I just wanted to know who my parents were and why they left me"

 **"** **I understand"**

"Y-you do..(looking at the shadow)"

 **"** **Because I do I know that this search of yours isn't going to be easy"**

"what do you mean?" Naruto questioned.

 **"** **When you took, and saw the contents of the scroll...you unlock something that should never be unlocked"**

"Eh?"

 **"** **Understand this Naruto, if you want to know who your mother was than you must go to your village"**

"The hidden leaf?"

 **"** **No..I'm talking about the Uzumaki village"**

Naruto eyes widen with shock. He never thought in visiting the Uzumaki Village or even thought it ever existed. All what Shadow told him is still sinking in. He didn't have time to think about a village that might possibly be out there somewhere.

"Why exactly?"

 **"** **Because Tsunade isn't going to tell you"**

"How do you know that"

 **"** **I'm not just a Shadow Naruto...you will get to know me more in the Journey you're going to be taken"**

"My Journey..wait, wait a minute.."

 **"** **You don't have the luxury in choosing. Just think of me has a guide to your mother's identity, you do want to know who your mother was, right?"**

Naruto hesitated at the question. He didn't know why since he knew the answer. He just felt that something is off about Shadow. If he agrees, he wonders what will happen next.

"If I go on this journey..what will exactly happen?"

Shadow didn't respond as quickly. Naruto felt like he wouldn't like the answer from his long pause.

 **"** **Your leave of the hidden leaf village and a ninja"**


	3. Chapter 3

**His Decision**

"leave the hidden leaf.." Naruto spoke quietly with disbelief.

Hearing Shadow say that to him surprised him. He would never leave the hidden leaf, it's his home where he was born in. He created memories in this village even though some memories left scars. He is proud living in the hidden leaf and a ninja. He trained too much to just stop being a ninja just like that.

Even though all these reasons to decline his offer is circling in his head, his heart is telling him something entirely different. That is his mother. No matter the reasons that tells him stay, if it weren't for his mother giving birth to him, he wouldn't be alive living in the hidden leaf. He wanted to know her so badly however if he leaves the hidden leaf, it would be like how Sasuke left and never returned.

"What happens if i dont?.." he asked depressingly.

" **Nothing** " Shadow answered.

"Nothing?" Naruto said surprised at his answer.

 **"** **Well nothing to your village that is..however it may affect the shinobi world"**

"The shinobi world?"

 **"** **Or was it the five big nations?"**

"What?"

 **"** **Or it may affect the hidden leaf...maybe your grandchildren…"**

"Shadow what are you talking about...you dont make any sense?" Naruto asked frustrated.

" **That's the point...I don't know what will happen, it can be the things I said or nothing at at all...I just know it isn't going to be good"**

"So what do you want me to say, if you aren't sure about what will happen..I don't need to leave the hidden leaf or a ninja"

 **"** **Be that has it may...there is still a threat that will soon come and if you aren't going to be the hero who will?"**

"How do you know there is a threat if you arent sure…"

 **"** **I feel it inside me Naruto...when you opened that scroll and I entered this world...I felt a strange power lurking in the shadows, more like a disturbance...you may not feel it but I know it has to do with the Uzumaki Clan...who knows what you opened up when you took the scroll...it's your decision, I'm just a guide"** Shadow said and disappeared.

Naruto sat alone on the momentum thinking over what Shadows said and still doesn't know what to do. He just wanted to know about his mother and nothing more.

"Urgh!...Dammit!" He shouted.

He fell on his back and stared at the fiery sky. He realized the day was almost over. Even though the sky looked calm, his mind is filled with situations he predicts will happen if he left the village. One is that a search party will haunt him down and return him back. Another is that the village is attacked and he wasn't there to protect it. There were several outcomes he predicts but one stand out from the rest and that's seeing Sakura crying over him leaving. He knew how much it hurt her that Sasuke left and he will do the same.

He didn't want that to happen, so what is he going to do.

OOO

 **The Next Day…**

Sakura is walking along side the wooden fence. She had a big smile, feeling great today. She had a good breakfast today, pancakes and bacon her favourite and she had a great sleep including great dreams. There is one that she is a princess and another where she is the most beloved girl in all of Konoha. Just thinking about it makes her happiness bar rise.

She stopped walking after noticing Naruto sitting at the bench. She knew he is waiting for her since that is the reason she is walking today. She got a message from him to meet him at the bench near the exit of Konoha. She wondered why he wanted to meet her, way out here. The thought about him asking her out did come to mind. She knew his feelings for her however every time he asked her out, she decline still having feelings for Sasuke. Now seeing him sitting on the bench waiting for her made her stomach flip. _"_ _It isn't so bad if I go out with him..who knows, it might be fun"_ she thought feeling her cheeks burning up. She continued walking to him making him turn his head to her and gave his signature smile that always brightens her day.

"Hey, Sakura!" He called her out.

"Hey, Naruto!" She said reaching him.

Naruto showed her to sit next to him which she did. It became quiet. Sakura found it odd that he wasn't talking. She notices that he looked nervous from the way he his playing with his thumbs and his slouch back. _"_ _His he afraid I might reject him"_ she thought staring at him until his head turn to her which surprised her.

"Sakura.." he spoke in a serious tone.

"Yes.." she responded blushing from his serious expression.

"There's something I want to tell you.."

"(Swallowed)..ok, I'm listening" she said staring into his sky blue eyes hearing her heartbeat speed up.

"(Breathed in and out)..I'm wondering if you aren't made at me?" He asked.

"..Mad at you?..why do you say that?" She asked confused why he said that suddenly.

"For not keeping my promise"

Her eyes widen from shock. She didn't know why he is bringing up a promise that was said three years ago, it's not like she didn't forget it or couldn't. Right before Naruto went to retrieve Sasuke, she begged him to bring him back so he promised her he would and kept that promise till this day. She regrets having to put that on Naruto. She saw the injuries from his fight with Sasuke and couldn't believe the person she fell in love with nearly killed Naruto. She tried forgetting her feelings about the rogue ninja however he is always in her heart.

Hearing Naruto bring back those memories that caused her and everyone who is friends with him pain and confusion. This gave her the chance she needs to make him let go of that promise.

"No, Naruto..I know you tried your best to bring him back, it's a loss that Sasuke didn't return but at least you came back... without you this village would be destroyed and everyone in it would have died…your not only the hero of the hidden leaf...you are a hero to me" she exclaimed.

Naruto eyes widen after Sakura hugged him. He's blushing from what she said. He smiled for her perspective on him. It soon went away thinking how she made his decision on leaving harder. _"_ _Is it right for me to be selfish"_ he thought and looked down. **"** ** _You think about others to much"_**. Naruto eyes widen after hearing Shadow's voice in his head. _"_ _Shadow!..why are you in my head"_. **_"_** ** _Well i couldn't talk to you with Sakura around...you shouldn't have talked to her"_**. _"_ _Why shouldn't i?"._ _ **"**_ _ **Because she is creating doubts in your mind, I know how much she means to you but remember...this is 'your' decision, dont let anyone decided it for you"**_.

Naruto knew that he's right. It is hard for him to chose without having someone helping him. He slowly backed away from Sakura's hug who is confused why he did.

"Thank you, Sakura" Naruto said standing up.

"Where you going?" She asked confused why he stood up.

"(Grinning)..just taking a walk" he said and walking away from her with his hands inside his pockets.

Sakura knew him well enough to tell that he is depressed. She didnt know over what however had an idea and wanted to do something to cheer him up. _"_ _A party...ya, that will do"_ she thought smiling at her idea. The only thing to get Naruto out of the mood he is in, is a party with all his friends will do the trick. She got up and went the other way that Naruto went in.

OOO

Naruto looked around the hidden leaf seeing many people with smiles. He saw kids running pass by him and mothers carrying their babies. What he took in from this is that everyone is at peace. He soon stopped walking and had his head facing the hokage monuments. His eyes were specifically on his father's stone shaped head. He soon recalls a memory about what his father told him before he left.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _I believe in you, son" Minato told Naruto with his hand on his head._

 _Flashback ended_

"Naruto!"

He turned his head to the one who called him and is surprised seeing Iruka sensei.

"Iruka.." Naruto said plainly.

Iruka notice he didn't look like himself and wondered what's the matter. He smiled knowing the perfect place to cheer him up.

"You want to go to ichiraku's, im buying" he said with a smile.

"(Nodded)..ya" Naruto replied with a smile.

The two began walking to Ichiraku's and order the usual. Now they were just waiting for their soup.

"So, whats up Naruto...havent seen you around every since you became the hero of the hidden leaf" Iruka asked breaking the silence.

"Ya, I've been busy" he answered looking down at the counter

"Busy?..did Tsunade have you go on missions"

"Ya, but it's not just that" he said resting his head on the counter.

"Oh, saw what is it?"

"T-there's something on my mind..a decision I'm not sure of"

"A decision...what kind of a decision is this?"

"..." Naruto didnt answer because he didn't want to tell him knowing he would stop him and tell Tsunade.

"hmm..(looking at the menu)..it's seems like it's a personal decision..you don't have to tell me…(putting his hands on the counter)...if a decision is bumping you out..your over thinking it"

"I-i am" Naruto said slowly raising his head.

"If this decision is personal, it means you must decide"

"But it's hard, what happen if I chose the wrong one…"

"There isn't a wrong answer...you just need to follow your heart, even though the answer isn't what other people agree for you to do...this decision of yours is entirely up to you"

(Thud)

"Here's your miso soup" said the fry cook placing the bowels in front of them.

Naruto turned to his head to the steamy bowl of ramen. He stared at the water thinking over what Iruka told him. _"_ _It's my decision.."_ he thought and took the chopsticks near his plate and split them. He began eating his ramen.

Iruka smiled seeing him look like himself.

OOO

"Alright everyone, Kiba set the decorations...Choji, don't overcook the meat or finish it all... Shikamaru please call the others and tell them to meet at the restaurant at 7" Sakura called out.

"Wow, Sakura when did you get all bossy, I thought I was" Ino said with her hands on her hip.

"Well this is important...its for Naruto"

"Naruto.." Ino said shock.

"Ya..(smiling)..he saved this village, and lately he looked down in the dumps so I thought why not have a party for our hero"

"That's a great idea…(smiling)..so that's why you look all happy" she said with a smirk.

Sakura looked away with a blush. Ino saw it and felt a little sting in her heart. Seeing how much Sakura is doing just to cheer Naruto up shows how much she is in the lead and the fact that Naruto already likes her makes her chances with him impossible. She doesn't think her chance will ever come. She sighed and stared at the meat that is cooking.

OOO

(Knock.. Knock)

"Come in" Lady Tsunade said behind her desk.

The door creaked open. Tsunade dropped what she was doing and saw Naruto. She is surprised getting a visit from him.

"Oh, Naruto..what brings you here?" She asked curious.

"Granny..(scratching his neck)..I came here to talk about my mother" he answered.

"Of course, but i told…"

"I know, it's just can you give me a better reason on why you can't tell me...I think i'm old enough to know that much" he asked her.

"Hmm..you are right, it's not that I don't want to tell you the identity of your mother, it's the fact that knowing you mother and where she is from, might...cause something none of us want" she said with a frown.

"Cause what exactly?" He asked wondering what she is talking about.

Tsunade hesitated to answer. She looked at Naruto and saw how much he wanted to know. She doesn't have the right to keep his mother from him however if she tells him, there's no way of predicting what will happen. So, she can only do one thing.

"Naruto you must understand, you parents weren't normal...your father was the fourth Hokage and your mother she's…."

Naruto eyes blinked seeing her just freeze in the spot with her mouth open. He is confused on what just happened and looked around him.

 **"** **Not only she has big jugs, but a big mouth"** Shadow spoke.

Naruto eyes landed on Shadow who is in the wall behind Tsunade.

"Shadow, what did you do to Granny" Naruto asked glaring at him.

 **"** **Just froze her in place for a bit.."** he answered plainly.

"Why would you do that!?" He shouted.

 **"** **Because...just cause"**

"That's not an answer!" He shouted with anger.

 **"** **(sigh)..Naruto, whatever happens right now, you will not remember..ok"**

"What are you.."

(Tap)

Naruto eyes widen seeing Shadow right in front of him 3-D, tapping his forehead.

 **"** **And now, (snapped fingers)..start"**

Naruto eyes blinked multiple times and Tsunade closed her mouth and is surprised seeing Naruto in her office.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Oh,uh.." he responded not sure for himself.

 ** _"_** ** _To apologize"_**

"To Apologize, I'm sorry for how I acted when you didnt tell me about my mother, I know you have a good reason for it"

"I do, I'm sorry I can't share it" she said showing kindness in her eyes.

"Well i must get going" he said and walking out of the door.

OOO

Naruto is seen outside and notice the sun going down. _"_ _What time is it"_ he thought.

 **"** **Close to seven..or six, still don't understand the time here"**

"Shadow!" He said surprised hearing him.

 **"** **Hey, what's up"**

"Where are you?" He asked trying to find Shadow.

 **"** **Behind you"**

"(Turned around)..what are you doing here?"

 **"** **Bored, I never knew how tiring it would be to be a Shadow"**

"Shadow" he said in a serious tone.

His tone of voice captured his attention. Naruto's hair covered his eyes and he began to speak.

"I made my decision"

OOO

"It's time, Naruto should be getting the letter I place in his apartment" Sakura exclaimed to everyone.

"You went to his apartment?" Tenten said confused.

"Ya..(showed a key)..I have a spare key" she confessed.

"When did you get a spare key to Naruto's apartment?" Lee asked.

"Well because Naruto sleeps in a lot when we have practice, I was given a spare key to enter his place to wake him" she answered.

"You mean force him" Ino said grinning.

"(chuckle)..T-there was some punching involved" she said with a blush.

"P-poor Naruto" Hinata stuttered shyly.

"When will he get here, I'm starving!" Choji said rubbing his stomach.

"You're always hungry" Shikamaru stated.

"He's right, shouldn't Naruto be thrilled in coming to a party meant for him" Sai exclaimed confused on the matter.

"Ya, your right...but who knows whats keeping Naruto" Shino told him.

"Hmm..maybe someone should get him" Sakura said thinking.

"I will go" Ino said raising her hand.

"Y-you would go?" Sakura said surprised she would.

"Y-ya, why not...I can take care of him, you set this party up..you should be waiting for him"

"(Smiling)..thanks Ino..and..(giving the key)..here" she said giving her the spare key to Naruto's place.

"(Grabbed it)..thanks, I will be sure to bring him back"

Ino left the restaurant in search for Naruto.

OOO

(Click)

The door unlocked and slowly opened. Naruto entered his apartment and notices a note on the floor. He reached down and picked it up.

 _To Naruto…_

 _Come meet me at BBQ restaurant at 7, there is a surprise waiting for you..See you there_

 _From Sakura_

He smiled at the letter and continued making his way into his room. He placed the letter on the table. He went under his bed and reached out, pulling the bag that he put all his clothes in yesterday. He dropped it on his bed. His head slowly turned to the team seven picture. He smiled remembering the memories he had with team seven. His eyes soon landed on Sasuke. _"_ _Sorry Sasuke, bringing you back to the hidden leaf must wait"_ he thought and reached to the back of his head.

The sound of a zip is heard. Naruto untied his bandanna and brought it down. He stared at the hidden leaf crest for a minute until he gently placed it on his bed. _"_ _I'm coming back for you"_ he thought and took his bag.

OOO

The sky is dark and the moon is shining bright illuminating Konoha. Naruto is seen walking, feeling the cold wind brush his skin making him shiver. He can't believe he's doing this, leaving his home. It was a hard decision however even though his mind kept giving him reason to stay, his heart wanted to know and so does he. He's not doing this for anyone else but himself.

 **"** **So, aren't we going to have a fun time"** Shadow spoke following Naruto at his side, on the ground.

"(Small smile)..sure" he replied.

 **"** **Dont be a downer...you will get back in no time...I think"**

"(Soft chuckle)..you think..(sigh)..what's waiting for me when I past those gates"

 **"** **Hmm, lots of problems...and an adventure, yup an adventure...I hope this will help you in the future"**

"What do you mean by that?"

 **"** **For a person to grow, they must gain experience about the real world...once you leave this village you will get to understand what is happening in your world...this village is like a cage, caging birds that has lot of potential...you just need to be able to open the gate so you can show that potential"**

"It sounds like you experience alot"

 **"** **(Soft chuckle)..ya I did and still am...I'm quite a complicated person.."**

"Not a Shadow" Naruto said with a smile trying to make a joke.

 **"** **Ha..ha, no I am human just like you...I'm like this because that's the only way I can be here to guide you"**

"Hmm, so do you have a name other than Shadow"

 **"** **When I'm like this, I rather be called Shadow but when I show you what I look like then I will tell you my name"**

Naruto stopped after standing right in front of the gates of Konoha. He tightens his grip on the sash of his bag. He felt hesitate to move forward. He soon felt a cool breeze path him by causing him to relax. His mind soon cleared from the doubts that is keeping him from moving forward. He took a step and another until he began moving.

He made his final step which brought him out of the hidden leaf. He sighed and smiled.

"I did it Shadow" Naruto said quietly so he would hear it.

There was no response. Naruto began turning his head trying to look for him until a sound of a twig snapping caught his attention and he turns his head straight. His eyes widen with surprised.

"Why are you doing here?"

OOO

(Drip..Drip...Drip)

"(Smash)..urgh"

"(Phzzzt)...urgh"

Bodies began falling one by one, specifically white Zetsu's. It is dark and water is seen dripping from the rocky ceiling. The sound of footsteps stepping on water echoes in the dark cavern heading towards the light at the end.

The boy made it to the outside under the night sky. His head raised looking at where he is. There is a forest in front of the river he is on. He started to walk slowly towards land with a slouch back. He has bruises all over his body and blood on his clothing. His black raven hair covered his eyes.

There were rocks poking out of the water which he had to avoid until he stopped in front of one that is close to his size. His eyes stared at the rock sensing something odd about it. His left hand began to be consume by lightning.

(PHZZT...Smash)

A blade of lightning pierced the rock coming from the boy. Suddenly something began to appear in the rock.

 **"** **That hurts, it's rude to attack someone before introducing yourself"**

Shadow appeared in the rock. His appearance didn't make the boy flinch just angry.

"(Glaring)..What the hell are you?" He asked coldly.

 **"** **Shadow...and your Sasuke Uchiha, right"**

No answer came from Sasuke just a cold stare to Shadow.

 **"** **It seems like you escaped hell by the looks of those injuries"** Shadow exclaimed notice how beat up he is.

"Did Madara sent you?"

 **"** **Your captive no?..I'm just a wandering Shadow"** he said a in a playful tone.

Sasuke didnt like being taken lightly. He is already annoyed enough has of is. Taking down the guards that suppose to keep him in that cell were hard enough. Now he as to deal with a Shadow of all things. He had enough and activated his Eternal Mangekyou to see what this Shadow is really is. His Chidori blade returned to him and started to look deeply in Shadow.

 **"** **You won't find anything with those eyes... remember a Shadow, you can't hurt me when I'm in this form...not even with those eye that gives you vision that anyone couldn't ever imagine, you can see things clearly and do things no one except the Uchiha clan can do...however if those eyes see so much, my eyes see's into your memories and tells me your story, I can see darkness, hatred, anger, confusion, and most importantly loneliness"**

After he was done, Sasuke began to slowly walk away from him with his hair covering his eyes.

 **"** **Hey where you going?"**

"Somewhere away from you" he answered with not emotion in his tone.

 **"** **That rude"** Shadow said showing himself in the water.

Sasuke ignored it and continued walking. He finally reached land where he spotted Shadow in the tree next to him.

 **"** **Where are, you going?"** He asked in a more serious tone.

"I don't need to answer you" he said and began to walk.

 **"** **Is it about your brother's other secret"**

Sasuke froze in the spot with his eyes widen from shock. He turned to Shadow with anger in his expression.

 **"** **Seems like someone told you the other half of what Itachi did?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Start of an Adventure**

"What do you know about my brother" Sasuke asked with a glare.

 **I don't know your brother however, I do know a secret that he has"** Shadow answered him.

"That doesn't answer my question...if you didn't know him, then how did you know he his secret?"

 **It's.. complicated but for you to know that he has a second secret, Madara must have told you..or told you a white lie"**

"What do you mean?"

 **My guess is to why you are out here is that you want to know more about Itachi's secret..am i right?"**

Sasuke began to remember what Madara told him through his cell. He was surprised in hearing that there was more that his older brother was hiding from him.

 _Flashback_

 _What!?..what other secret" Sasuke said in anger at Madara._

" _There is more to your brother that not even you know...the night_ during the Uchiha massacre _Itachi_ , he did something else other than saving you..it was something I was after until it was destroyed by his flames"

 _And what was that?"_

 _A scripture of the destined children's rebirth"_

 _Destined children?"_

 _You may not have heard of them but during the years i've heard that certain clans hold pieces of a big puzzle containing a secret to the children chosen by the sage of six paths...sadly your brother destroyed them all and died with the information"_

 _Children chosen by the sage of six paths.." Sasuke said quietly._

 _Dont bother with such a thing...aren't you going to prepare your fight with Naruto and destroy the hidden leaf..(turned around)..you should bury that thought and focus on your revenge"_

 _Flashback ended_

"The chosen children, Itachi must have wanted to destroy any information on them...after hearing that, I wonder why and who told him to do it" Sasuke said not liking how his brother keeps secrets.

 **That's a question of the day...so you think you might find the answer by escaping your cell?"**

"Yes, I want to know more about 'the chosen children' and it feels like you know something about them"

 **Maybe..and maybe not, your just going to have to follow this"**

Sasuke caught what Slayer threw to him. It was a rolled-up paper. He unraveled it and saw a map with a X mark.

"What is this?" He asked not understanding why he gave him this.

 **A map to the answer you will be searching for"**

Sasuke rolled the paper and looked at where Shadow is however he was gone. Sasuke looked up at the night sky and felt the cool wind brush his skin.

OOO

"I-ino?" Naruto stuttered seeing the most unlikely person he would run into.

"What are you doing out here" she asked with her arms crossed.

"I-i was taking a night walk" Naruto answered with a nervous chuckle.

"Really..with a bag that looks packed" Ino replied not believing him.

"There's weights here...taking a night walk is training" Naruto said nodding at his cleverness.

"And what about your head band, hey..Naruto" she said looking angrier noticing he didn't have it on.

Thats when Naruto didnt respond. He didnt have an answer to that and decided to turn off his idiocy and became serious.

"Ino, what are you doing here" he said in a deep voice.

"(Blinked)..u-uh..I-i came to find you" Ino stuttered feeling a chill up her spine from his deep voice. _He sounds sexy..wait what I'm I thinking..I'm angry"_

"Why?"

"B-because Sakura is having a party just for you..didn't you get the invite"

"Yes"

"So why are you way out here and not at the party...Sakura notice how bumped out you were and wanted to cheer you up"

Naruto couldn't believe Sakura would do that for him. He felt warm inside however felt guilty for not going to the party she set up for him.

"You should go, Ino..tell Sakura I'm at home, sick..i cant come" he said looking to the ground.

" .me..to lie to her..my best friend..to your best friend!" She said with each word in anger.

"How did you know i was here?"

Ino didn't answer and remember her walk to his apartment.

 _Flashback_

 _Ino Pov_

 _Can't believe I'm going to his place. I'm just a few minutes away, I just need to climb his steps. I pulled the key from my bra, so I can be prepared when I open his door. Now in front of his door hesitant to open it. I feared I might walk in him half naked or fully naked. I can feel my face blush imagining it. I shaked my head and unlocked the door. I opened it slowly, peeking my head in._

 _"Naruto" I called into the darkness of his room._

 _I turned on the lights and notice it empty even though there were trash everywhere. I wonder how can he live like this. My eyes soon spotted something on the dinner table. It was Sakura's invite. I wonder why it's here and I soon notice another letter on his bed. I walked up to it and picked up the letter._

 _If your reading this then I left the village...don't worry I'm coming back, there is something I need to do.._

 _Once i read it, I dropped the letter in shock. Reading those words about him leaving made me remember how I felt when Sasuke left and how much it pained me however it pained more on Sakura than her. She always heard her cries whenever she went over her place. They stopped now but she can still hear her sniffle sometimes. My eyes landed what appears to be Naruto's headband noticing how he was the only one wearing a black strap. I saw my reflection in it. Suddenly I felt the urge to run so I did._

 _I ran out of Naruto's place and jumped on top of houses and jumped and jumped until my eyes spotted someone. Naruto" I thought noticing his bright blond hair. I realized he was heading to the hidden leaf gate and decided to stop him before he does a Sasuke._

 _Flashback ended_

"I'm not going to let you leave, Naruto" Ino told him blocking his path.

"You dont understand Ino, I need to do this...if I don't" He said not wanting to say any more.

"Don't what?..what is it that you need to leave the village for..uh, do you want Sakura to cry..do you want everyone to worry about you...do you want everyone to look for you like with Sasuke!"

"No!..that's not what I want" Naruto said with anger.

"So what!..tell me Naruto!"

"Why do you care uh!..we hardly know each other or even hang out and even if we do its because Shikamaru and Choji invited me to eat with them or you wanted to see Sakura...so why do you care if I leave?" Naruto said irritated.

Ino had her hair concealing her eyes and her fist clenched. Hearing those words come from his mouth felt like Kunai's striking her in the chest. They stung. _So I was right...you dont see me has anyone important to you"_ she thought however she didnt plan on leaving.

"I'm going to scream" she said quietly.

"What?" Naruto asked not catching that.

"Im going to scream if you leave" she said so she can hear him with her hair still concealing her eyes.

Naruto couldn't win with her. He didnt understand why she is doing this. She might be doing this for Sakura but there something else. He feels it. ** _You know I can deal with this problem"_** Naruto heard Slayers voice in his head.

"Shadow" he said quietly looking around him.

"Who?..were the only ones here" Ino told him.

 **Just say the word Naruto"**

"Whos there?" Ino asked hearing Shadow and tried to locate where he is.

 **I can erase her memory about tonight...you just have to say the word Naruto"** Slayer spoke from every direction making it hard for Ino to pinpoint where he is.

"you can do that?" Naruto asked amazed.

"Wait?..Naruto do you know this guy?" Ino asked looking at him.

 **Yes I can...it's actually not really erasing just moving it in a certain part of her mind so she can't reach them"**

"So you can do that to Ino" Naruto asked with his hair covering his eyes thinking about the idea.

"What..No!.Naruto, dont you dare erase my memory" Ino said with a worried look.

 **It's your decision, Naruto...just one word from you and I will hide her memory of tonight"**

"Please Naruto..dont listen to that weirdo, arent I your friend" Ino said touching her chest.

There was no answer from Naruto. He thought of the idea has a good idea. It wouldn't harm Ino in anyway or cause trouble. Its perfect however why is he hesitating to answer.

Ino stared at him with disbelief. The fact that he hasn't answer Shadow yet hurt her. _He really is thinking this through...he's going to make that voice erase my memories"_ she thought feeling a little scared. She never knew Naruto would ever do such a thing. Another part of her thinks that if it was Sakura standing in front of him he wouldn't hesitate to stop Shadow. She felt her eye sting from the tears slowly coming out. Her eyes widen after hearing Naruto speak.

"No" Naruto said in a low tone.

 **No?..ok then"**

Ino relaxed herself and breathed out the air she was holding in. She never felt that scared with Naruto. She wondered why he said what he said. Could there be a part of him that cared for her.

"Ino...forget what you saw tonight and let me leave" Naruto told her.

" _Of course...you dont care about me like you do Sakura"_ she thought and spoke. "Tell me your reason in leaving and maybe I might consider it" she said with a sassy tone.

Instead of hearing one of Naruto's excuse, she heard a more unlike Naruto answer. It made her wonder what's wrong with him.

"I plan on finding about my mother and the clan she was born in" he told her.

"Your mother and clan...thats your reason for leaving" Ino asked curious.

"Yes, the voice you just heard his name is Shadow...he's going to lead me to the Uzumaki village...there might be clues about my mother there so I decided to leave...I'm not sure how long I will be gone but I promise on coming back..so please Ino..let me go" he said looking at her with his shiny blue eyes.

"Fine" she answered with her hair covering her eyes.

"Really" Naruto said with a smile.

"Ya, you have a good reason and you promise to come back and i know that you never break a promise"

"Good thanks Ino.."

"But your not going alone"

"Come again?" Naruto asked not sure she heard her right.

"I'm going with you" Ino said looking straight into his sky blue eyes.

"You can't Ino…"

"Why not?"

"Because..(sweating)..it's"

 **Why can't she Naruto?"** Shadow asked.

"What do you mean!?..isn't this my journey...my adventure!" Naruto shouted at a random direction not knowing where he is.

 **I never said you cant bring people along..even though it's your journey...its more fun having people to come with"**

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled not believing what he just said.

"Well then...I'm coming if you like it or not, I'm going to watch out for you…(blushing)..for Sakura" she said blushing from how misleading about what she said.

"(Sigh)..fine..(scratching back of his neck).. there's no point in arguing anymore" Naruto said giving up.

 **Well you two...time for you to set out on the journey that lies ahead for you"**

With that Naruto continued leaving the village but this time with Ino following behind him. _Why I'm I doing this...why did I say I want to come...but I can see why he wanted to leave the village, he wanted to find out about his mother..and his clan...it must be hard on him not knowing either of his parents"_ she thought staring at the back of his head.

They began their journey of silence. It's been hours and the two never spoke one word to each other ever since they left the village. It's still dark out yet in the distance the shade of orange is seen. Ino isn't enjoying the walk. Her feet ache and she felt dirty from all the sweat that is sliding down in parts of her body that she feels embarrassed to mention. Time to time, her eyes begins to close and feels herself fall however she stopped that from happening and continued walking behind Naruto. She fears that he would leave her here alone. That made he angry and the fact that he hesitated to say no to Shadow to erase her memories. Its like he's an all different Naruto she doesn't know. She thinks even Sakura doesn't even know.

 _How can he walk for hours and not look tired"_ Ino thought staring at him. He showed no tiredness or pain. He looked like a man on a mission and doesn't get affected by the lack of sleep that is slowly taking her. Her intense stare got the attention of Naruto who stopped making her almost trip.

"Is there anything the matter?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

Ino felt her face heat up from hearing that serious low tone voice again. It got her off guard and was about to say nothing was wrong until she felt the lack of sleep affecting her mood.

"No!..I'm not fine...I'm sweating, I smell bad, my feet hurt and I'm tired!..so I'm not ok, Naruto…(crossed her arms)..so what are you going to do about it?" She asked irritated from the lack of sleep.

"It's not my fault you wanted to come...you should have stayed in the leaf" he told her look to the side.

" _(Clenched teeth)..you wouldn't say that if I was Sakura"_ she thought with her head to the side. "Tch, fine then..if you dont want me to follow you, I'm going to...LEAVE THEN!" She shouted the last part in anger and walked in a different direction.

"FINE...WHO NEEDS YOU" He shouted back so she can her him which she did.

Naruto walked in a different direction that Ino went with a huff. He couldn't stand her. Why would she even come if she was going to complain. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but to get the answers he needs, he needed to handle whatever is thrown out him like right now, his stomach won't stomach growling. He felt starvation slowly taken over.

 **You shouldnt have don't that" Shadow spoke appearing in a tree.**

"(Crossed his arms)..Not my fault, it's hers...why did you say it was ok for her to come?" Naruto asked angry at him.

 **An adventure alone is no adventure without friends"**

"But me and Ino aren't even close" Naruto said quietly.

 **Why not fix that"**

"What...why?"

 **Because…"**

"Because?"

 **Cause"**

"(Fell comically)..That's not an answer" Naruto said standing up.

 **It's better to have a strong bond with a friend then none"**

Naruto thought over what he said and agree with him. _Maybe.."_ he thought thinking about giving a chance to give Ino a try. He turned around and began walking to the chakra signature he his sensing belonging to Ino.

XXX

(Splash)

Ino moaned under the waterfall she surprisingly found. It wasn't to cold that would make her freeze just perfect. It is bliss for her feeling the water slide down her naked body, cleaning the dirt and sweat off. Her drenched long platinum hair reached down her waist, covering her breast and below. The sound of the forest calmed her since there barely is any sound except the flowing pond she is in now. _I wish I brought soap or hair conditioner...oh well, this will do"_ she thought rubbing the water gently on her smooth skin. Her fingers went through her scalp feeling the good sensation that always makes her smile with her eyes closed. The reason she did this is so she can bring her hair behind her which revealed what was covered.

(Snap)

Ino opened her eyes from the sound of a twig snapping. She turned to the direction it came from and froze in the spot. Right next to the clothes she left to dry is Naruto staring at her with shock. Her hands were still in her hair giving Naruto a clear view of her goddess body.

The two stare at each other with such intensity. No words were spoken. It wasn't until Ino's mind realize what is happening. She took a deep breath.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

(SMASH...THUD...SMASH...SPLASH)

OOO

Near the pond where Ino was, a fire is seen. Naruto is seen behind it with a beat-up face and across from him is Ino with rosy cheeks but behind that, was a angry woman glaring at Naruto.

"Perv" Ino spoke quietly to him.

"..I said I'm sorry" Naruto replied softly.

"Hentai, porky.." Ino said telling him other words describing him as a pervert.

Naruto had his head down feeling shame. It was an accident he told himself. **_Are you sure?"_** Shadow spoke to him in his mind. Naruto blushed remembering when he found Ino. It was a shock seeing her fully naked under the waterfall. He couldn't help but stare. The only thought that came to him was, " _beautiful"_ he thought remembering her body.

Ino covered herself more with Naruto's jacket still feeling the warmth when he wore it. He gave it to her because her clothes weren't dry except her panties so Naruto offered his jacket which she accepted. Looking at how he reacted to her body made her happy. He thought he wasn't interested in her but like all men and some one, they couldn't resist her body. She blushed at the thought and covered half her face with his jacket. She accidentally sniffed his jacket. It didn't smell bad but good. Not even realizing it, she began rubbing her nose in his jacket until she stopped from a voice.

"Sorry if it smells bad" Naruto said looking up at her.

"I-Its ok..I can handle it" she replied.

It became quiet and awkward for the two. Then a thought came in Ino's mind that made her mood turn dark.

"Did that Shadow creep see?" Ino asked with a glare.

"Hmm...not sure, Shadow" Naruto called out but no answer.

"Where does he even need to go...isn't he just a Shadow" Ino exclaimed thinking of Shadow of something not human.

"I don't know...he comes and goes but doesn't tell me where he goes" Naruto said to her wondering where does his guide go when he isnt with him.

OOO

Sounds of footsteps hitting rock is heard. The movement of a rope type belt is seen swaying. Sasuke is standing on a rocky terrain and in the distance, mountains are seen. Shadow started to appear in the ground in front of him.

 **Your lucky that the place you needed to go is close"**

"So what am I going to find when I reached the land that is marked?" Sasuke asked.

 **Dont you want to find it yourself"**

"I do... however, I rather now what I'm getting into then going in it rash"

 **Interesting... fine, since you ask kindly...there is something you must first do once you go further on your journey"**

The sun started to rise creating a fiery sky. It made the mountains visible and brighten the area around Sasuke.

OOO

Two pairs of feet are seen belonging to Naruto and a dressed Ino. The two rested for awhile until the sun came out. It was just a few minutes away but the two were faced with an old bridge with missing pieces and at the end of it, is a entrance to a mountain.

OOO

 **There is a challenge you will be facing, once you accept it..well..(chuckle)..let's say it will blow your mind away"**

Sasuke stood in front of the moldy bridge that connects to the mountain in front of him with an entrance.

He took his first step on the bridge.

OOO

Naruto took a step forward and felt the bridge slowly shift.

OOO

Naruto took a step forward and felt the bridge slowly shift. He soon felt a wave of energy that began slowly closing his eyes.

OOO

(Thud)

Sasuke jumped over the bridge. He can tell that it was a trap. It may look stable however with just throwing one pebble on it. The ropes snapped off and it fell straight down into darkness. Sasuke made his way to the entrance. He began walking up the steps and notice a hint of orange light. He reached it realized on walls beside him, candles were lit.

"I thought you need some light...seeing darkness all the time isn't good" shadow spoke near one of the candles.

Sasuke didnt reply and kept on walking up the stairs. He notice he was getting brighter and found out why. Once he reached the top, he found a room size of his apartment. There wasn't anything special except right at the end in a platform, there was a podium with the top slanted towards him. He slightly closed his eyelids and continued to the podium. He felt no seals or barriers. It felt so empty and he couldn't understand it. Once he reached the platform form he looked down.

OOO

 _Naruto POV_

 _"What the?" I spoke not understanding what just happened._

 _"So it begins…" I heard a familiar voice however I couldn't put a name on it._

 _I looked straight ahead and saw the glowing figure again and just like last time, I can't move. I wonder how I even got here._

 _"Why am I here?" I asked._

 _"(raised left arm out)..I see you took my word to heart...your going to the Uzumaki village"_

 _"Y-ya...I hoped to find my answer"_

 _"Hmm, answers don't always give you what you want"_

 _"Uh?.."_

 _He didnt reply back. I can't figure out what he means or even why I'm here. I soon paid attention to his left arm and notice thin lined circles on his arm. One at the wrist, in the middle and the shoulder. That looked familiar I thought. Getting a better look now I can tell they were seals. I felt myself shake again under his presence. Why do I get this feeling, he barely did anything. My eyes widen seeing the second and third seal glow. I tried remembering what it was however I didnt have a chance to read them. The seals soon disappeared and for some, the guy began glowing more. I covered my eyes and in a second I felt a punch from Sakura and Tsunade combined but even more than that._

 _"Urgh!" I said spitting out blood._

 _I slowly look down and saw the glowing figure, having his arm right in my guy. I could hear my ribs crack._

OOO

"UH!" Naruto said sitting up with on hand on his stomach.

"Naruto!" Ino said surprised he sat up so quick.

Naruto couldn't stop breathing heavily. His heart kept beating loudly causing him to ignore Ino. His eyes were staring at the floor with shock. He started to feel if anything was broken however nothing was. "Just like last time" he thought remembering when he first met with the figure.

Ino got frustrated about Naruto not paying attention to her. She was the one who saved him. When Naruto took his first step on the bridge she notice something was wrong. That's when she saw Naruto falling forward. She called him but no answer so she ran to him. Right when she did, Shadow told her to run. That's when she felt something run through. She grabbed Naruto and ran so quick. Not paying no attention at how high she is. There was one thing on her mind and that's to get Naruto to safety. She was a few steps away from safety and for a second, she felt nothing under her. When that second was over she landed with a trip and Naruto fell down. Ino remember when she looked back at the bridge, it was gone. It scared her knowing that if a second longer, the two wouldn't be alive.

"Naruto, what happened...you zoned out" Ino exclaimed with frustration.

"I did" he said quietly and turned his head and where the bridge was. "The bridge.." he said softly realizing what just happened.

"Ya..(scratching her head)..it started to break apart when you stepped on it...so I drag your lame ass to safety" Ino said angry about the memory.

Her anger subsided when Naruto spoke.

"Thank you" he said quietly with his head not facing her.

"(blush).N-no problem" she whispered looking away.

She looked back to him and return to her old self when he pulled out something from the bag he was carrying. "It's the scroll" she thought surprised. Naruto began unraveling it.

Ino soon heard him speak.

"First seal..Chakra burst: allows the person to cause large amounts of damage without using jutsu's just their chakra….Second seal...energy boost..allows person to receive more chakra continuously...Third seal..super strength...allows the person to use dorment strength within them" Naruto said reading what the three seals he saw the figure used on him.

"Naruto" Ino spoke snapping out of his reading.

"uh" Naruto said closing the scroll and stood up.

"What were you just doing?" She asked curious.

"Just reading" he answered her.

"Wait...your reading a scroll that doesnt have anything on it" Ino said with disbelief.

Naruto ignored her and made his way into the entrance. Ino stopped her feet not liking him ignoring her. She didnt know why Naruto was keeping secrets from her even after she saved his life. "The nerve of some people" she thought and followed him in.

OOO

Naruto and Ino reached the top of the stairs and found themselves in a empty apartment size room. There were candles lit and a platform form at the end with a podium with a slanted top.

"I thought we would enter some kind of secret entrance to the Uzumaki village" Ino said with disappointed at what she is seeing.

"Me too..Hey Shadow!" Naruto called out.

However no answer came from him, just dead silence. Naruto wonder where he could be. He started looking around seeing if there something he isnt seeing. The one thing that was out of the ordinary was the podium so he walked to it. Once he reached it he looked down.

OOO

"What is this?" Sasuke asked looking at a flat surface with nothing on it.

"Place your and on it"

"Why...some secret door will open"

"Something similar"

Sasuke was hesitant because he doesn't trust Shadow. However he is his only choice in finding why Itachi destroyed the scripture about the chosen children. He slowly began to place his hand on the stone.

OOO

"Naruto what are you doing?" Ino said noticing he placed his hand on the podium.

"Not sure...it's just feels right" he answered her not sure of himself.

Ino went closed to him, staring at his back. She stopped when she notice something on the wall in front of Naruto that wasn't there before.

"Naruto.." she said softly.

"I know" he finished her sentence and looked at the writing on the wall.

OOO

Sasuke stared at the wall with the writing. He notice a symbol of a crescent moon on top filled in with black. He soon heard Shadow read.

OOO

Naruto and Ino were looking at the symbol of the full moon filled in with white. They soon heard Shadow read.

OOO

"... ** _Without a past, there isn't a present, without a present there is no future. Two things everyone must need. A door will be opened to the truth you seek. The truth about a past you never experience before…"_**

Once Shadow was finished reading. A bright light shined in front of the two. They covered their eyes with there symbols of what they saw appeared on the palm of their hand.

OOO

"Whats going on?" Ino asked covering her eyes.

"I-I don't know" Naruto answered.

Soon the two felt hands on their backs.

 **"Have a nice...ride"**

The two were pushed into the light.

OOO

The two rooms were now empty.

 **OOO**

 **Where are they going?...no one knows except me" Shadow spoke.**

 **You all may know that I'm a Shadow…(pointing).and AddictedT0Sleep..(breathed in)..that was a good joke, well for me that is...it's true I maybe Shady, however underneath it all I'm...well nothing since I'm just a Shadow..(wiped fake tear away)..but moving that out of the way..(cough)..let me give you guys a little.. spoiler about what will this story lead into…**

 **.,_,I,_,e-_,_,a_,e_!**

 **..There, I did say little, guess what it might be and if the first person guessed it right..well, I might give a little more about..ah, ah..myself..or if you do know what will happen, why not suggest something..and I will see what I'm capable of to make it happen...except Killing or anything messed up like that...maybe I can strip for you oh ya..I'm already naked..ha, ha..(wiped tear)..crack myself up sometimes...but being for real with you...just know, I'm no god or OP..I have weakness and strengths..i might not be able to show you yet.. however, if you read this far then read well...I have another game...at the end of chapters, guess the power I have..an example is if I have heat vision.. my answer no, or if you have questions about me then through them but personal questions is when you I feel like it...i have feelings too, there are things that can't be shared even to ones that are closest"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Changing Identities**

The flash of light slowly disappeared allowing Naruto and Ino to bring their arms down from their eyes. They blinked until they regained focused. Their eyes soon widen on what they are seeing.

Sounds of children are heard passing Naruto and Ino. Chatter could be heard around them that Ino notice however Naruto notice something else. Half of the people he is seeing had red hair. Some were females and others males. Not once he ever saw someone with that colour hair along with Ino who went close to Naruto afraid on what's going on.

"Naruto..where are we?" She asked softly.

 **"** **I did say the Uzumaki village did I"**

Shadows voice came from behind them. They saw him in the ally.

"What do you mean, Uzumaki village...I thought it didnt exist?" Naruto told him.

 **"** **Ya, however I told you I would bring you to the Uzumaki village which you wanted...but didn't specify how"**

"What are you talking about...where are we?" Ino asked.

 **"** **You are in the Uzumaki Village before it became existent"**

"Before it became existent" Ino said softly.

"T-that impossible...it means we time travel" Naruto told him.

 **"** **Yes, you guys did"**

"T-this, t-this is crazy…(grabbed her head)..I must be dreaming, I shouldn't have followed this idiot" Ino exclaimed not liking this at all.

"Shadow.." Naruto called with an anger tone.

 **"** **Dont be angry with me...you wanted to know about the Uzumaki clan...and I bet, the other answer you want is here"**

Naruto eyes widen after realizing he's right. If he did travel back in time where the Uzumaki clan existed, that must mean his mother even is father might be alive. He began to smile at the thought which Ino liked however in this case it means trouble.

"But wouldn't we mess up time...like the butterfly affect" Ino said to Shadow

 **"** **Well leave that to me….there is a reason I join you and that's, to keep the present the way it is…so you guys are going to have to change your look and name if you don't want to pop out so much"**

Ino and Naruto looked at themselves and then each other, after everyone in the village. Its true that they stand our alot with Naruto's hair and orange jumpsuit and Ino's hair and purple clothing. They looked back at Shadow who had his arms out to them holding bags that had something in them.

 **"** **Here, there's a change of clothes and some hair dye"**

"(Took the bag)..you knew that this was going to happen" Ino said and looked into the bag.

She blushed seeing different types of bras and panties along with clothes that she normally would but the bras and panties stood out the most. She squinted to see the measurements on the bra and her eyes widen with surprised seeing them correct.

 **"** **Well, seeing that you were…(cough)..in your birth day suit gave me the time to measure and shop"**

Ino face turned red from anger and was about to go all demon in Shadow however Naruto was holding her back by hugging her from behind while she was trying to claw Shadow.

"You bastard saw!" She shouted.

 **"** **Well i can leave this too you"**

"Wait, where you goin?" Naruto asked but no answer.

Naruto sighed not liking the situation at all. First it was his headband now his clothes and his hair. What else will be missing from him.

"Well there's no point now...let's hurry up and change..there are people already staring at us" Ino told Naruto who looked at the villagers.

They had confused expressions wondering who were they and why they look so bright. Ino grinned to them nervously and pulled Naruto more into the alleyway.

OOO

The two found themselves in a dead end. Ino sigh hoping she would find a place to change however she has no choice now. She glared at Naruto.

"Turn" she said like an order.

"Wha.." Naruto said until he was forced to look away from her.

"You better not peek or I will poke your eyes out" she said coldly.

Naruto felt shivers go down his spine and nodded quick. He never knew he would fear another woman other than Sakura.

Ino looked down at her bag and took out the clothing she thinks are a good match. She paused before lifting her shirt and looked at Naruto. She continued underdressing her self by first pulling her skirt down revealing her rosy pink panties. She blushed imagining Naruto staring at her. She continued her way to her top and unbutton it. Now she was half naked with the biggest blush.

She couldn't see but Naruto's face looked like a tomato. The image of Ino's body naked on the pond came to his mind. Just think, the girl that beautiful is right behind him. He had to restrain himself, he must.

"Done" she said quietly.

Naruto slowly turned to her and notice her new clothes. She was wearing a light orange top with a design of a flower on top of her heart and light brown shorts. When Ino was picking, she noticed that they weren't picked for a girl. _"_ _Seems like Shadow needs to learn more about woman"_ she thought and saw Naruto still staring. A faint blush appeared.

"Y-your turn" she said softly.

Naruto nodded and dug into his bag and notice there was a similar jumpsuit like his own however the black on is was grey and the orange on his was black. They were more depressing colours to him. He began to take out his jumpsuit. _"_ _So the clothes are brought was meaningless"_ he thought remembering about his bag. He dropped his jumpsuit and now was taking out his shirt which revealed his six pack and scars.

"N-Naruto...warn me next time" Ino said turned around with a blush.

"Oh..(blush).. sorry" he said and put his new shirt along with his jump suit.

"I'm done"

Ino calmed her breathing after seeing that god like body. She turned to him and was surprised seeing him look different without the orange. Yet the colours weren't him in her eyes, he looked like someone familiar, someone who was always depressed all the time. _"_ _Sasuke...but Naruto's at least cuter in these colours"_ she thought with a smile. Her eyes soon landed on his yellow hair. _"_ _He would still stand out...I know Shadow said he bought hair dye"_ she thought digging in Naruto's bag.

"Ah, ah..yes" Ino said finding a can of hair dye.

"W-what are you going to do with that?" Naruto asked fearing the answer.

"Close your eyes" she told him.

Naruto listened and soon heard the spray. He heard Ino say done and opened his eyes. He was confused seeing the shock expression on her face.

"Whats the matter?" He asked.

"O-oh... n-nothing" she said looking away.

The colour of Naruto's hair is now dark black. Seeing the transformation made Ino shock with no words to say. _"_ _He looks mature"_ she thought feeling like she is seeing the real him for the first time. Naruto couldnt see it sadly. Ino snapped out of her stare and reached in her bag and saw her hair dye. She closed her eyes and began to spray her hair.

Once she's done, she opened her eyes and saw Naruto who's eyes were widen. She tilted her head with confusion.

"What?" She asked and looked at her ponytail.

Her hair changed to deep red like the people here. It surprised Naruto seeing her hair like this. He chuckled at the fact her hair matches her hot temper.

"Hey!..what are you laughing at" she shouted at him with anger.

" _There's the hot temper"_ he thought with a smile.

"You look cute" Naruto said to her.

Ino's anger subsided after he told her that and now her face is matching her hair. Naruto soon realized what he just said and looked away with a blush.

"S-so, what should we do now?" He asked

"let's get out of here...It's too stuffy" Ino answered him which he agreed.

The two got out of the alleyway with their new look. Now they didn't stand however that didn't stop the stares. Many guys had hearts in their eyes seeing Ino and the girls had heart shaped eyes looking at Naruto. Even though they didn't want any attention, they still do.

"Seems like it didn't work" Naruto whispered to Ino.

"No it did" she whispered back. _"_ _But this time these pigs and bitches just want us for our looks"_ she thought noticing the girls that is chatting amongst themselves staring at Naruto. She ignored her fans because of the smile she see's Naruto has on. _"_ _His he loving the attention"_ she thought with a sour look.

 _"_ _Man, never knew I'm popular here..I never get this attention before..I usual get the stare of disgust but not here"_ he thought loving the acknowledgement he gets here not noticing Ino burning a hole into him.

"Hmph" Ino huffed look away from him.

"What's wrong now?" Naruto asked seeing that he wanted her attention.

"Uh, nothing...Just keep smiling at your 'hot' fans" she said in a sassy tone.

"Oh..Are you jealous I'm getting more attention than you" Naruto said with a smirk.

"No!..Don't make me laugh..Even in a different time..(swiped her hair)..I'm still the hottest girl" she exclaimed with a smile.

"A bitch is like it" he mumbled to the side.

"What was that?" She looked at him with anger in her eyes.

He didn't answer her which frustrated her. She looked to her side with a sour look. The two-stayed silent in their walk to who knows where. The stares didn't stop and the grin on Naruto's face grew. Ino is irritated with that grin mostly because it's from the admiration from the girls that are all lovey dovey for him. She gritted her teeth and her eyes soon spotted a small restaurant that looked like it served ramen. Her eyes soon caught one of the names they were serving that she didn't like has much.

She grinned evilly having a great idea. She looked at Naruto who had a smile one his face.

"You know... Naruto, we can't be calling ourselves in front of people our real names" Ino told him.

"Why?..I like me name" he said to her.

"Just think what if someone finds out your name and tells other people and they tell more...It just keeps going and when we get back to the present, you might not be called Naruto anymore because you didn't change your name here..also Shadow said so" Ino explained to him.

"Wow, I didn't think about that?" He said understanding what she meant.

"Good..Men~ma" she said with a smirk.

Naruto stopped walking hearing her say Menma. He began to remember a certain time that involved him eating Menma in his Ramen and hated it. Thinking about it brings back the bitter taste.

"Why Menma?" He asked in disgust.

"Why..(head tilt)..I thought you like the name" she told him not knowing why he disliked it.

"I want a different name" he said with his arms crossed.

"Menma fits you" Ino said to him.

Naruto puffed his cheeks in disapproval making Ino chuckle at his childish behaviour. _"_ _Awe, he's cute.."_ she thought giving in however she still wouldn't change the name.

"To make it fair, give me a name" Ino said to him with a smile.

"Give you a name?" He said confused.

"It's not hard...Just don't make it sound ugly" she said and turned around.

She began walking ahead of him. He stood their standing on his own watching has Ino is walking away from him. He slowly dropped his arms and for a second, seeing her red long hair sway ever so smoothly causing him to be mesmerized. _"_ _Red might actually be my new favorite colour"_ he thought until he felt someone push him. He snapped out of his thoughts after seeing a guy running holding a purse.

The guy bumped into Ino too however kept on running. Naruto could hear yells from behind him.

"Get back here!..You criminal!" Yelled a woman he could not see.

Since Naruto is the kind of guy to listen to a woman yell, he began chasing after the thief.

"Naruto.?" Ino said seeing him pass by.

" _He must be chasing after that guy…its like him"_ she thought and followed him.

OOO

"Move away!.." said the thief pushing people to the side.

"Hey!..Wait!" Naruto yelled dodging everyone.

The thief looked behind him while running and spotted Naruto and didn't understand why a kid is chasing after him.

(Thud)

He suddenly fell by the person he bumped into. The thief rubbed his head and glared at the woman that is standing in front of him.

"What's your..Y-your.." The thief stuttered recognizing the woman.

Naruto could see the thief on the floor and a red hair woman. _"_ _I need to make it before he does something to her"_ he thought until he felt a pulse coming from his stomach and stopped.

(SMASH)

Naruto eyes widen seeing the woman, beat up the defenseless thief. He wasn't sure if he should save the woman or save the thief. He can feel her dark ora that made him shiver. _"_ _Jeez, who is that woman"_ he thought feeling shivers go down his spine.

"That's for you get for not saying sorry!" The woman told the beat-up thief in a angry tone.

Naruto walked to the woman and felt himself sweat, fearing she might hit him.

"Y-you really taught him" he said nervously.

"Uh, really" she said kindly.

Naruto blinked multiple times hearing a voice that can only belong to an angel. For a second ago he heard a devil. Getting a better look of the woman, Naruto can't believe how beautiful she is. He blushed when she made eye contact.

"So do you know this person?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh, N-no..I was chasing him and well, seems like you took care of it" Naruto told her.

"Naru~..I mean, Menma!" Ino said making it to him and changed his name seeing the other woman.

 _"_ _Who is this woman and why is Naruto speaking with her"_ she thought curious and a little jealous seeing how beautiful she is.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm…" Ino said about to say her name until Naruto spoke.

"Crystal" he answered for her.

"Crystal?" Ino said shocked.

"Remember…(looked at the woman)..Sorry she has bad memory" Naruto said with a grin.

"I do not!..(crossed her arms)..I'm just surprised is all" Ino mumbled the last part.

"Well nice to meet you...My name is Kushina" she told them with a small bow.

"Kushina" Naruto said quietly and suddenly felt his stomach ache again.

"So who are you two since i never seen you before?" Kushina asked.

"Ah, well.." Ino said thinking to what to say.

Suddenly a man came out of the store the three were in front of them carrying bags. Naruto eyes landed on him and he couldn't believe who he is seeing.

"Kushina, I've got the supplies we need" the blond hair male said to her.

"Oh, thank you" Kushina said to him and stared at the two who had surprised faces staring at her husband. "Oh, let me introduce you...He's my husband, Minato namikaze" Kushina told them with a smile.

" _Minato Kamikaze..Has in the fourth Hokage"_ Ino thought couldn't believe she staring at the man himself.

" _Dad.."_ Naruto thought seeing him here, alive along with his wife meaning his mother. He couldn't believe who is in front of him. He had tears in the corner of his eyes.

OOO

The room is quiet except the sound of footsteps however they don't even make a sound. The young boy is seen walking in his living room. He had a bag on him. He slid the door open revealing his backyard. The young boy soon notice someone in his backyard.

"Who are you?" He asked wondering who is the mysterious boy with the spiky black hair is.

"I-im.." Sasuke tried to speak to the young boy however he can't because the boy in front of him is..

"Hmm.. I'm Itachi Uchiha..and you are?" Itachi asked one more time hoping for an answer.

"I'm Sas...Shun" Sasuke answered using a fake name.

"Shun uh..why are you doing out here?" He asked curious.

"I-i just lost my way" he answered him.

"Your lost...i can help you, I know this village from the back of my head" he said walking off his patio. "But we must do it quick, I dont want to miss out on today"

"Whats happening today?" He asked.

"Its the day I become a ninja of the hidden leaf" Itachi said with a smile.

Sasuke eyes widen seeing his older brother smile. It's been awhile since he has. However, his thoughts were interrupted in realizing that he is staring at his 12 year old brother who is alive and not just that. He can sense so many people around him. Just from seeing his old house again, he knew that he was in the Uchiha clan.

OOO

Sasuke put on a cloak covering his clothes and sword. He decided it would be best not to stand out or reveal that he is an Uchiha. He turned his head to his brother who came with him to the shop to buy him the cloak.

"You look good" Itachi told him.

"T-thanks" Sasuke replied.

The two walked out of the shop after paying. Sasuke can feel eyes on him however most of them was the girls his age. _"_ _Not again"_ he thought thinking back to the hidden leaf.

"Those girls sure like you" Itachi said noticing them.

"Just ignore them" Sasuke told him.

"Why?..dont you like girls?" He asked.

"I don't"

"Does that mean..(stepping away)..you like guys" Itachi said to him.

"No!..I just dont have time for a relationship now" he said to him not wanting to remember his kiss with Naruto.

"(Looking down).. really, isnt it lonely without having someone loving you" Itachi said to him.

"..no" Sasuke said looking away not totally telling the truth.

"uh..(stopped)..there's my school" Itachi said seeing his classmates in front of the school.

"Itachi!" A young girl called out to him causing Itachi to blush.

"Who's that?" Sasuke asked wondering who made his older brother blush.

"T-that my friend..Izumi" Itachi answered him.

She kept waiting for him to come over and he couldn't just stand around anymore. He turned to his new friend.

"I'm going now..i hope I see you again Shun" Itachi said and ran to his friend.

Sasuke stood their watching Itachi go to school. He saw something on Itachi's face when he reached the girl. He didn't understand why he looked like that. He never could really tell what a person looks when they are in love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Brother**

After the confrontation with Minato and Kushina, Naruto and Ino mostly Naruto, decided to join them on their walk. Ino isn't too fond of this and couldn't help to understand why Naruto wanted this. _"_ _I know Naruto wants to become Hokage and the fourth is his favourite and all however..Why do we have to join him and his wife"_ she thought looking at the couple in front of them.

"Hey, Naruto.." Ino whispered to her side.

"Uh" Naruto said noticing her.

"why are we following them?" She asked.

Naruto didn't answer right away and just stared at the couple who he knew deep down is his parents. He felt shock at first and couldn't speak until they called his name, well fake name. He smiled and didn't want to miss this chance he has with them. However, he doesn't know whether to tell Ino that they are his parents.

"So are you two visiting?" Kushina asked breaking Naruto's train of thought.

"W-well ya" Naruto replied not ready for her question.

"(sigh) yes.. (smiling) the both of us are" Ino replied after sighing at the fact Naruto couldn't answer.

"family?" Kushina asked Ino noticing her red hair.

"Me!..Oh well, sorta..Ha,ha" Ino said with a nervous chuckle.

"So why are you guys here?" Naruto asked and soon got two faces staring at him and felt he said something wrong. "I-i mean I understand why Kushina is here, she's an Uzumaki but Minato.."

"Well we're married for one thing, also we came to visit my brother" Kushina answered him.

"Your brother?" He said quietly thinking that he had an uncle.

"Ya, he's quite the trouble I will tell you that much" Kushina said with a smile, looking forward.

"Who is he, some type of prankster" Ino said with a chuckle.

"No, he's more..Carefree type of person" Minato told which confused the both.

"Why not you two meet him unless you have somewhere to be?" Kushina asked them.

"Well we don't want to.."Ino said about to decline however Naruto spoke.

"Sure!" He said with a grin.

"ah, good" Kushina replied with a grin.

"Ha..Ha..(nudged Naruto with elbow)..what are you saying Menma?" Ino asked still with a smile however Naruto could feel her digging into him with her elbow.

"C-come on, Crystal...It will be fun" he told her giving his grin that she can't say no too.

"Fine, we would like to.. Kushina" Ino answered her.

Kushina nodded and showed her smile of content. Minato also felt happy the two were coming since for some reason, he senses something strange in Naruto even his wife however she doesn't show it. Naruto and Ino were lead to a building different more modern like a Japanese style house. They soon stopped when Kushina and Minato did.

"So is this.." Naruto said until he was interrupted.

"COME OUT BROTHER!" Kushina screamed in the top of her lungs making the people around her to shiver.

"Wow, she's scary" Naruto whispered to Ino.

"Y-ya, No kidding" Ino whispered back feeling the same trembling fear he has.

"You get use to it" Minato told them with a nervous smile.

" _Poor guy"_ they both thought realising that Minato must deal with Kushina has his wife.

They soon turned their focus to the sound coming from within the household. Naruto and Ino gulped in anticipation for Kushina's brother. That sounded like banging on the floor board which soon stopped. The door slide open revealing an older man with red hair.

"Why do you have to be so loud Sis" said the older man scratching his messed-up hair.

"Because I know my irresponsible brother can be called from my loudness of my voice" Kushina exclaimed.

"eh, hehe..hm..Who are these two?" He asked noticing unfamiliar faces.

"Oh, their Menma and Crystal" Kushina introduce them.

"Well nice to meet you…(gives hand), the name's Yuzuma Uzumaki"

"Hmm..(grabs his hand)..Hey" Naruto said with a smile.

Yuzuma eyes twitched however went back to normal letting go of Naruto's hand. He realized how different Naruto looks and wonders if he is a visitor as well as Ino who he never saw in his village before even though she looks like an Uzumaki.

"So you are Kushina's brother we were hearing about" Naruto told him.

"Hope it was good things" Yuzuma said with a smile.

" _Not really"_ Ino thought with a smile noticing how badly dressed he is plus his hair. His robe is undone, he isn't even wearing any sandals.

"Good to see you again, Yuzu" Minato told him calling him by his nickname he gave him.

"Minato..Glad that you are looking well..(appears next to him).. so are you keeping the end of your deal" Yuzu whispered the last part in Minato's ear.

"Yes, don't worry" he whispered back and got the attention of everyone.

"What are the you two talking about?" Kushina ask raising an eyebrow.

"Just want to know if my brother in law is taking good care of you" Yuzu answered her with a smile hoping she wouldn't say more.

"Hmm..You should know that Minato is a good husband and a good man and I'm his beautiful, kind hearted wife..You know" she said with a grin however not everyone showed that they agreed except nervous smiles of fear knowing her true nature.

"w-why dont you all come in" Yuzu told them to get rid of the tension that was created by Kushina.

Everyone nodded and followed him in. Naruto and Ino were behind the adults observing what is around them. It wasn't fancy however brought that elegance that you needed to take your shoes off for. They soon entered a room with a wide open space. A woman is spotted wearing a purple kimono with jet black hair, reaching her waist sitting on a mat holding a cup of tea. Naruto and Ino were curious why someone who looked more like a princess be in a place with a man who looks sluggish.

"Stellaaa!" Kushina said, running to her with excitement.

"It's been awhile Kushina" She responded and is greeted with a hug.

"I told you, call me sis" Kushina told her giving a hug full with love.

"R-right...S-sis" she replied with a blush feeling weird saying that.

"Sis?..That must mean" Ino spoke removing her eyes from Stella to Yuzu. "Are you two..Married?"

Stella smiled and nodded peacefully however Yuzu grinned and shakes his head violently showing how proud he is. Naruto and Ino couldn't believe that they were a couple. This taught them, never to judge a book from its cover again. Yuzu took his seat next to his wife. Minato and Kushina took their seat on the floor. The odd ones out, didn't know what to do so they slowly sat down. Once they did, Yuzu began to talk.

"So you two...Where did you come from, I haven't seen you before?" He asked them with curiosity.

"O-oh w-well you see.." Ino stuttering not knowing what to say.

"Just wanted to visit, you see I had questions that I wanted to find answers too, from that it lead me here..To the Uzumaki Village" Naruto told him.

"Did you find the answers?" Yuzu asked him curious.

Before Naruto could answer, his eyes landed to his father and mother then back to Yuzuma. A small smile appeared on his face feeling happy. Just seeing that expression told Yuzu his answer however his eyes soon landed on his sister and notice her rubbing her stomach. They soon came back to Naruto. Before he could speak, Ino spoke.

"Yuzu, tell me who are you exactly..This house can't be owned by a slum like you and have such a beautiful wife, you can't be just a prankster" Ino asked him wanting to change the subject also wants to know about him.

She noticed everyone around her staring causing her to blush from embarrassment feeling like she did something wrong. However, saw warm smiles. Yuzu began to answer her.

"You already know my name and that I'm Kushina's brother, you should also know...I'm the strongest Uzumaki in the clan with the most chakra above Kushina" he answered, shocking the two who couldn't believe he is that strong.

OOO

Sasuke is seen laying on a tree branch looking up to the sky. He couldn't understand what exactly is going on. First, he found himself at a home he barely remembers, a brother who died, a clan that didn't exist. How come he is here, why is he here. He clenched his fist in frustration not knowing the answer. His eyes widen sensing someone familiar.

 **"** **How's it going…(thud)..Sasuke"** Shadow spoke on the ground with a kunai Sasuke threw.

"You..(jumped off)..Tell me, who the hell are you?" he asked in anger look down on him.

 **"** **Calm down Sasuke...There is no need for violence"**

"There is no need...Tell me why am I here!?"

 **"** **To seek the answer, you are looking for, about your brother's other secret"**

"What?" He asked confused.

 **"** **Instead of hunting down for the answer, you have the source here..Itachi is alive here but still young"**

"How could this Itachi tell me..He's not even a ninja yet"

 **"** **How much do you know about Itachi's past"**

".." Sasuke hesitated to answer. He wasn't told much about his brother or wasn't told anything by him.

 **"** **Just keep on eye on him, you will be surprised on what Itachi had to got through, in such a young age"**

"How could you know about his past if you weren't there"

 **"** **My eyes are quite unique yet just like everyone else's however with a different feature..I'm able to go in there minds and see into their past however not all of it, just fragments"**

"So your eyes can do that" Sasuke said couldn't believe someone with those types of eyes, isn't an Uchiha.

 **"** **Well must be going...Lots of work to do, hope you and your brother become great friends"**

Soon Shadow disappeared leaving a questionable Sasuke who soon heard children talking and turned his head to the playground. His eyes landed on his brother who seemed to be staring at Izumi. Watching his older brother who is now younger than him, looking happy, made him feel uneasy. Living a life where his older brother was always serious. It made his mind not able to think that he would make a legit smile but here he is, smiling a real smile.

OOO

 _"_ T-the Strongest U-Uzumaki!" Ino and Naruto stuttered shock knowing that the man that they think is a slob is someone so strong.

"Yup, doesn't get old hearing that" Yuzu told to them with a grin.

"Don't be to impressed" Kushina spoke after her eyebrow twitched.

"Ah, ha..(grin went away)..She is right, you know" Yuzu exclaimed looking more serious.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"I may be the strongest, however there are things that the strong does show that makes the people around him acknowledge him...I was one of those people and was offered the role of being the leader of the clan... However, I declined that offer"

"You did what?" Naruto asked quietly shocked that he would turn down that big of an offer, if he was given that, he wouldn't hesitate to say yes.

"Menma, you don't seem to like my answer?" Yuzu said noticing his expression of disappointment all too well, it reminds him of Kushina's expression when he told her.

"it's just..Why wouldn't you want to, becoming someone that important with your level of power deserves to become the leader which is similar to become the Hokage" Naruto told him.

"The Hokage...So do you want to become Hokage?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes, that's my dream...And nothing will stand in my way for achieving it"

Yuzu smiled hearing another person who had the same dream has his sister and husband. He met very few people who had the same determination has Minato and Kushina and now found another one.

"That's a good mindset to have, Menma, however unlike you I can't bring myself to become the leader that's why I became the person the village calls for help" Yuzu said without showing any disappointment.

"How come, what would make you do that?" Ino asked not understanding his logic.

"(Small smile)..For freedom and so I can stay with my wife" He answered her showing no lies in his expression that she can find in a person however Ino sees truth and happiness.

It even shock Naruto. The fact that Yuzu would not become the leader was so he can be free and spend time with his wife. He didn't like the decision however understands why he did it noticing the smile on Stella's face. He soon felt a pulse coming from his gut and touched his stomach. _"_ _What's going on"_ he thought until he snapped out of it when Yuzu spoke.

"Seems like the sun is going now" Yuzu said looking out his window noticing the sky's getting darker.

"Wow, never knew it was getting late" Kushina spoke surprised how long they stayed.

"Do you have a place to stay" Stella spoke with kindness in her words to Naruto and Ino.

"Uh, well…" Ino reply not knowing what to say until Yuzu spoke.

"If you don't, I can offer you two to stay in our guest house" Yuzu told them.

"Really" Ino said shock that he would.

"Ya, you seem to be nice kids" Yuzu said with a smile.

"Well we should be going to our hotel" Minato told Kushina and both stood up.

"Well I hope you two have a good night, also..If my brother does anything to you, just tell me and I'm going to be running her and kill him" Kushina said with her fist clenched to Naruto and Ino who shivers from her anger.

"Don't worry Kushina..(stands) if he does..I will handle it" Stella said with a smile that hides a scary beast.

Everyone except Kushina who loved seeing this side of Stella were afraid. Minato and Kushina soon bowed and made their leave. Yuzu stood up from his seat and stared at his two guests.

"Follow me, I will show you to your rooms" He told them with a smile and began walking away from them.

OOO

"Itachi...See you tomorrow" Izumi said to him and headed home.

Itachi waved to her good with a smile and turned around however stop after noticing a familiar face, leaning against the tree.

"Shun, you're here" Itachi said surprised seeing Sasuke.

Sasuke replies with a nod and leans off the tree staring at Itachi.

"So we're you waiting for me?" He asked curious.

"I wanted someone to show me around this village, and since I only know you..You're my only option" Sasuke told Itachi.

"Hmm..(nodes to himself), sure I don't mind being your tour guide" Itachi responded to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and saw Itachi walking pass him. Once he passed, Sasuke is shocked. There shouldn't be a reason to however whenever Sasuke ask his brother for something's he gets a no and a flick in the forehead but he got a straight answer from him. It felt strange to him. He snapped out of his thoughts when Itachi called him.

"Shun, you coming?" Itachi asked him.

"Coming?" Sasuke asked wondering what he meant.

"It's getting dark, why not come to my house and have some dinner" Itachi answered him.

"Your house" Sasuke said to himself and a memory of that night came to his mind, the memory of his parents lying dead on the floor.

 **OOO**

 **Sorry haven't posted but was busy and sick sadly but now I'm fine.**


	7. Chapter 7

((Sorry that I haven't been posting lately, many things came up but I do plan to finish this story. So be patent since I don't even know when I will be posting but I will finish this story. The ideas I have for this story, gets my blood boiling just thinking about it.))

 **Sleepover**

Naruto and Ino were following Yuzu who is leading them to his guest house. They pass by a small pond that shows the reflection of the night sky along with the moon.

"Well here we are" Yuzu spoke standing in front of a door.

He slowly slides it opened and revealed a room not to big and not too small. There is a kitchen and a bathroom however one thing is noted that Naruto and Ino took which is the futon on the floor. Meaning one thing, they were going to have to share it.

"Uhm, Yuzu?" Naruto said to him confused why there is one.

"Ya Menma" Yuzu spoke back not seeing a problem.

"Well, u see…"

"WHY IS THERE ONE BED" Ino yelled at Yuzu blushing red from anger and embarrassment.

"Sorry, there's just the one" Yuzu replied with a grin.

"There's two of us, do you suspect us to sleep on the same bed!" Ino said an angry tone.

Soon Yuzu made it behind the door with his head sticking out looking nervous even though he had a smile on his face. Hearing the tone of Ino's voice reminds him of the ladies in his life and knew that it's a bad thing to piss them off even more than they are.

"W-well Goodnight" Yuzu told them and shuts the door.

"Urgh!" Ino said in frustration.

She couldn't stand what Yuzu did to her. Making her sleep in the same bed, under the same roof, with no one around. Then the realization hit her calming her anger. She is alone with Naruto. She felt her cheeks heat up and turned to him and found him already on his side with his back facing her however he wasn't on the bed.

"Naruto, why are you on the floor?" Ino asked confused why he wouldn't sleep on the photon.

"It seemed like you didn't want to sleep next to me on the bed so I decided to take the floor" he said not turning to her, using his arm has a pillow.

"Uh.." before she could say anything, Naruto spoke again.

"Go to sleep Ino, we've been through alot, have the bed I'm fine..It's not like we're couple, so go to bed"

Ino is surprised at his words and feels sad hearing the last part. It's true there not a couple but after hearing him say that normally sounded like he never thought of her has more than a friend. She walked to the futon and went under the covers. She stared at the ceiling for a minute until she turned her head, facing Naruto's back. _"_ _So, close yet so far away"_ she thought to himself and went to sleep.

OOO

 _Naruto's POV_

 _What's going on. Why do I feel like I'm out of breath? I looked at my surroundings and notice the ground is broken. I didn't understand what is going on. Then my eyes landed in the figure covered in a red glow. It's him I thought to myself._

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto…"_** _the figure said from a distance away from him._

 _"_ _Hey, it's you again"_

 ** _"_** ** _Yup"_**

 _"_ _Hm, why do I keep seeing?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Because you keep falling asleep"_**

 _"_ _Wait so this is some type of dream"_

 ** _"_** ** _You can say that but more in the lines a lucid dream, however you're not in control of my actions"_**

 _"_ _Oh"_

 ** _"_** ** _So it seems to me, you have arrived to the Uzumaki clan"_**

 _"_ _Ya I am, Shadow brought me back in time where the Uzumaki clan existed along with Ino. I was even more shock seeing my parents and my mother" I said with a smile._

 ** _"_** ** _Hmm"_**

 _"_ _I never felt this happy in such a long time"_

 ** _"_** ** _Have u forgotten"_**

 _"_ _Forgotten what?"_

 ** _"_** ** _The other question"_**

 _"_ _Oh, the history of the Uzumaki clan…(scratching the back of his neck)...Have been to distracted with my parents"_

 _I soon saw three seals appear on his other arm than the one before. My eyes widen seeing the fourth seal disappear along with the fifth and sixth. Soon I felt a burst of Chakra come out from him that I felt myself tremble in fear. Suddenly the light slowly turned dark. I stared at him seeing his glow turn dark. I still feel myself shake all over._

 ** _"_** ** _Don't forget….what else you are here for"_** _the figure said and appears in front of me._

 _My eyes widen seeing how fast he is and how much power he has. I felt myself losing against his strength. Something I never show or believe in. I always think of winning however for some reason against him, I don't think…._

 _In mid thought, I felt overwhelming power pass by me and soon I fell into darkness._

OOO

Naruto eyes opened from the dream he just had. He is sat up and touches the sweat on his temple. He felt his heartbeat slowing down from the intense dream he had. Once it did he looked over to Ino who is soundly asleep wondering if she heard him. He is glad that she didn't and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. He soon reaches into his jacket and pulls the scroll out, opening it. His eyes lands on the seals on the other arm.

"The Fourth seal, the Chakra of truth.. Shows you the type of chakra you have deep within….Fifth seal, your true self... Reveals to you who you are deep inside...The six seal... Empowerment...Boost all the seals power" Naruto finished reading what the seals meant to himself.

He starts to wonder who exactly is speaking to him in his dream and how is he able to use the 12 seals. Naruto put the scroll back in his pocket and decided to stay up all night not wanting to verse the person who is trying to kill him or is it something else.

OOO

The two brothers had a nice peaceful walk across the Uchiha clan village. The walk was silent. Just them walking is heard. Itachi is leading while Sasuke is walking behind him looking at his surroundings remembering the times he spent walking with his older brother here along with memories without his brother. He snapped out of his thoughts after noticing he is in front of his house. The house he barely remembers.

"We're here" Itachi said and walks to the door.

Sasuke stopped in front of the footsteps of Itachi's home. He felt nostalgic seeing his old home. Then the door slides open and that's when a wave of memories hit Sasuke seeing a familiar face.

"Hello, Itachi... Welcome home" Said his mother with a smile to Itachi.

"Hi mom..*smiles at her* I brought a friend over...Can he have dinner with us?" Itachi asked turning to his side looking at Sasuke who look like he saw a ghost.

Mikoto saw Sasuke's expression and felt worried at first about who her son brought home however notices something about this boy she never met before. She decides to investigate this boy using her power has a mother so she raises his hand to him.

"Hello..*smiles* I'm Itachi's mother" Mikoto Uchiha said giving a warm smile.

Sasuke didn't respond. He couldn't stop staring at the woman in front of him. He couldn't stop the feeling he locked up inside his heart for many years, the feeling of love. The memories that popped up in his head were about his mother. His body shakes all over, wanting to run to her and hug her however he regained the memory of her and his father's death and clenched his fist. A tear was about to slide down his cheek but he used his shoulder to wipe it away and shakes her hand.

"N-nice to meet you, I'm Shun... Itachi's friend" Sasuke said slowly letting go of her hand.

"Nice to meet you Shun" said back with a heartwarming smile causing Sasuke to blush a bit.

"So is dad back yet mom?" Itachi asked.

"No sweetie, he's still at work..But why not you and your friend come in for dinner" she answered him.

"Oh..Sure" Itachi said feeling a little down.

Sasuke noticed Itachi's reaction. The way his head is a bit tilted down, his back his slouched a bit and the face of disappointment. Sasuke knew it all to well since that's how he looked when his father wasn't around. His eyes followed Itachi walking into his house but Itachi stopped and turned to him.

"Are you coming?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nods and follows him in. Once he steps foot in the house, he felt warmth. The door slowly shut behind him and Mikoto pass by him.

"Well I'm going to set the table, I hope you enjoy my cooking" Mikoto said with a smile and starts walking to the dinner room.

OOO

Sasuke and Itachi were sitting at the side of the dinner table. They were both waiting for what Mikoto is cooking.

"And done" Mikoto said and began walking to the table with two plates.

She placed them in front of Sasuke and Itachi.

"There you two boys go... Enjoy" she said smiling warmly and took her seat at the end of the table.

Sasuke looked down at what his mother cooked. It is curry, his favourite. He slowly turns his head to Itachi seeing him eat it with a smile and turns back to his food. He slowly picks up a spoon and took a bite. He starts chewing, savouring the taste he never had for such a long time. He swallows the food down. A small smile appears on his face and a certain someone notice.

"I'm glad you like it" Mikoto said smiling at him.

"O-oh..(looks down)..I-it's good" Sasuke replied with a small blush.

She smiles at him and starts eating her plate.

Time has passed and the three finished their dishes that were now in the sink. Xxx is standing in front of the sink and turns to Sasuke and Itachi who finish cleaning the table. She smiles at the two and slowly touches her stomach. She looks down at her stomach until she heard Sasuke speak making her raise her head.

"Thank you, the food was delicious" Sasuke told her bowing.

"Your welcome" she smiled to him.

"I should go now" Sasuke said turning to the exit.

"Shun...Tell me do you have a place to stay?" She asked him.

"No" he replies turning to her.

"why don't you stay for the night?" She asked sweetly.

"Me stay...I don't want to bother you…"

"It's fine, you seem like a good friend to my son Itachi...I would be happy if you stayed for the night"

"I-i…" Sasuke said not knowing how to answer her.

"It's fine Shun...It will be fun, it's like a sleepover" Itachi told him with a smile.

" _That smile"_ he thought looking at Itachi then at his mother who also had a smile. It's hard for him to turn down their smiles for some reason. His mouth moved.

"Ok"

OOO

The two brothers were in a room. Itachi is laying in his bed while Sasuke is laying on a photon in the corner of Itachi's room. His eyes were still open, staring at the ceiling for the longest time. Thinking about what has happened today. He met his mother who died, his brother who he killed and a village that was extinct is not anymore. His thoughts were interrupted by Itachi.

"Hey Shun, I've been wondering...arent you worried that your family would worry about you?" Itachi asked looking at the ceiling.

"I don't have a family" Sasuke said without hesitation.

"Oh...Sorry" He said with a sad tone.

"It's ok, it's been along time since I thought about them" Sasuke said.

"It has, why?"

"Because I have other things in mind that are important"

"Like what?"

Sasuke hesitate to answer him. He didn't want to tell Itachi about his goals, about his revenge. He turns on his side and closes his eyes.

"You should sleep" Sasuke said resting his head on his arm.

Itachi kept quiet feeling that Sasuke doesn't want to share and decided to go to sleep. Not wanting to anger his new friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Stella's power

The sun rises from behind the mountains shining over the Uzumaki village. The sunlight passes through windows in each house.

In a specific house, the light hits Naruto. Once it did, Naruto sat straight up and slowly turns his head looking at his surroundings.

"Hmm, what?" Naruto said softly to himself.

Naruto didn't get an ounce of sleep last night. His hair is messy, and his eyelids is half way close. They soon land on Ino, who is still fast asleep with her hair covering her face. Naruto slowly stood up and began making his way out of the room not wanting to awake Ino.

Once he got outside, he notices how bright it is and felt the heat against his skin. " _It's warm today"_ he thought to himself. He looks around him. He continues to make his way exploring near the guest house he slept in. He got off the balcony, now walking on the green cut grass. He is heading straight to the pond with a big tree next to it, covering half of the pond. Naruto stops at the edge of the pond seeing his reflection.

His eyes narrow at his black hair, surprise seeing it then remembers the reason why he change his hair colour as well as his name.

"Aren't you an early bird"

Naruto jumps after hearing a voice startling him. He turns to the person who spoke to him.

"Morning Menma" Yuzu said to Naruto leaning against the tree.

" _How did he…"_ Naruto thought knowing Yuzu wasn't there before.

"..Morning" Naruto said back still a little startled.

"So how was your sleep, did you sleep well?" Yuzu ask him with a smile.

"Oh..Uh..Ya, it was great" Naruto replied lying to him showing is small grin.

"I see.." Yuzu said narrowing his eyes on him.

"Yup..(scratching the back of his head)...Though Crystal is still sleeping" Naruto said to him.

"Your friend, tell me...What's your Relationship between you too, are you guys a thing?" Yuzu asked smirking.

"Hmm..Nope, don't really think it will happen with her"

"Really?...Whys that?"

"(Small smile)...She's out of my league, she's popular, smart, kind, beautiful, and every guys dream...Don't think she cares about me in that way and likewise since...After this one girl I liked, let's just say things came up that made my focus for girls and relationships put on hold and made me focus on…" Naruto stops after hearing a voice.

"Yuzuma, breakfast is almost ready!" Stella she said in the kitchen.

"Ok Stella we'll be there" Yuzu yelled back. "Well Menma it seems our conversation must be put on hold..(starts walking, passing him)...Wake up Crystal for me...My wife has prepared breakfast for all of us" Yuzu then enters his house.

Naruto turns to where Yuzu went in and back to the guest house where he began walking to. Once he reaches the front door he stares down at Ino. A full second has past and a deep voice is heard.

"Ino, wake up….breakfast" Naruto spoke.

The voice sent shivers down Ino's spine but didn't wake her up inside, she covers herself more with the sheets. Naruto calls her again but no answer so he walks up to her and brings his hand on to her shoulder and slowly shakes it. This time, he didn't use his deep voice but his sweet and gentle tone voice.

"Ino, it's time for you to wake up…"

Hearing his voice, put a smile on Ino's face who slowly opens her eyes and turns. Her eyes widen seeing a smiling, Naruto in front of her. She felt her heart pounding in her chest while her cheeks turn red.

"Your finally awake, good…(stand up straight).. hurry up, our breakfast is waiting for us" Naruto said walking out of the guest house.

Ino sat up on her photon, holding her chest feeling how fast it beats.

OOO

At the dinner table, Naruto and Ino are seen eating on the opposite side of the table while Yuzu and Stella are at each end of the table. The four are eating peaceful.

"Stella,This is good" Naruto said smiling to her.

"Your welcome, I'm glad you enjoy it" she smiles back.

"For once I agree, it's so delicious thank you for serving us" Ino said to Stella

"Hehe, well that's my wife for you...Not only she's beautiful...She's a great cook and even...A fighter" Yuzu said grinning.

"A fighter!?" Naruto and Ino said at the same time.

"(Smiles)...Don't judge a book by it's cover, Stella packs a punch" Yuzu said grinning.

"Yuzuma, stop that..Your making me feel embarrassed" Stella told him with a faint blush.

"It's true... Actually, why not show them" Yuzu suggested.

Naruto and Ino were now curious on what Yuzu told them about his wife. They turn their heads to her and sees a humble woman not a fighter. Stella notice their stares and decides to agree.

"Alright, I will" she said making Yuzu grin.

OOO

Yuzu lead his wife, Naruto and Ino to the training field near his house. The field has enough space for sparring. The ground is mix with dirt and grass. Half of the field is surrounded by trees however the other half, there is a river.

"Wow this place looks perfect to train in" Naruto spoke amazed seeing all this.

"You think so, well that's the reason why I decided to train here, my own personal training area" Yuzu said grinning.

"(Cough)...Then Shall I" Stella said standing at the middle of the field.

Naruto and Ino turns their attention to her. Yuzu does too and starts walking to her side. He turns facing Naruto and Ino. He has a look of determination.

"Now my Lovely wife will show you her strength" Yuzu said with a smirk.

Naruto and Ino both gulps and stares at Stella anxious at what she is capable of. Stella has her eyes close until she opens them showing a glow in them. Both Naruto and Ino felt a chill of wind brush their skin and that's when a small tornado of wind appears on both sides of Stella.

"My Chakra element is Wind" Stella told them.

She clenches her hands which causes both tornados to grow into tall ones, both rotating with speed not stopping. Yuzu made his way in the safe zone since it's dangerous being next to his wife right now.

Stella made hand signs that causes the tornadoes to move themselves and expand. Once they did, it shields Stella in a larger vortex of wind, shaking the trees and swaying the river water.

"Wow" Naruto said in amazement seeing how much chakra she can use.

Even though he also has the same element, he doesn't think he could do what she is doing right at this moment. Ino mouth is slightly open seeing Stella's power. She felt something inside her spark. Just by feeling the wind against her skin. She wanted be has strong has Stella.

Soon the rotation stop making it look like time has froze however it hasn't. Suddenly, the wind began going to one point which is at Stella right arm. Once the wind clears out, Stella outfit is different. Her clothes is more for training now. Her hair is made into a ponytail. However, there is something that draws everyone's eyes and that's the spear that is made of wind. Stella breaths out and with one swipe, she has her wind staff pointing at Naruto who flinch.

Naruto eyes widen, noticing her brown lit eyes. They seem darker, not like before when he first met Stella. They look almost terrifying causing him to shake under her gaze. He soon hears his heartbeat loud. He slowly places his hand on his stomach.

(Thud)

The sound of the end of the spear hitting the ground is heard causing Naruto to snap out of his fear but the feeling in his stomach hasn't gone away.

"You alright there Menma?" Yuzu asked with his arms crossed.

"Oh um ya" Naruto answered him.

"(Soft chuckle)...its alright to be scared" Yuzu tells him with a smile.

"Uh?" Naruto said looking at him confused.

"Oh, sorry Menma if I scared you" Stella said in a caring tone.

"Oh no I wasn't...ha, ha" Naruto told her with a nervous laugh.

"Wow, never knew you would get scared Menma" Ino said to him with a smirk.

Naruto's eye twitch and felt embarrass of the fact he fears Stella but it is more than that. His guess is the nine tails that is living inside of him. _"_ _Is he scared"_ Naruto thought to himself. He snaps out of his thoughts from a voice.

"Its alright to be afraid once in awhile, it's good for you because it tells you...what you must overcome" Yuzu stated walking next to his wife and looks straight at Naruto and Ino. "To be strong, you must conquer your fears"

Soon a ninja appears next to Yuzu who isn't surprise along with Stella but Naruto and Ino are. The ninja whispers in Yuzu's ear something the others couldn't hear. Yuzu nods to the ninja that soon disappear. He turns to his wife.

"Well I'll leave them to you, I must head off" Yuzu told Stella and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He began walking away from the three in a different direction. Naruto and Ino eyes are following him until they could no longer see him.

"Seems like I have the both of you to keep me company" Stella said with a soft chuckle.

OOO

It's the afternoon, Naruto and Ino were still with Stella. They are sitting on the ground while Stella is stretching from all the jutsu and chakra she used for the last hours. There are huge craters in the training area made by her along with trees split. Both Naruto and Ino saw a different side of Stella. It was more dark and cold yet they wouldn't have believed it if someone told them. They are impressed with her chakra control and the different types of jutsus like medical ninjutsu but she knows a little bit of.

"I hope you two like the show" Stella said to them with a smile.

"Ya we did" Ino said with a smile.

"Wow Stella, you awesome" Naruto said with sparkles in his eyes.

"You think so?" Stella asked him with a small blush.

"Ya..hehe" Naruto answered her with a grin.

"Well I have to be if I want to keep up with my husband" Stella told him.

"Awe, that's sweet of you" Ino said to her.

"Yup, like any other wife would do for their husband...even if he's a lazy bump of a guy…(smiles)...he has a big heart" Stella said with a loving smile which made Ino and Naruto smile with her.

"where did Yuzu exactly go?" Naruto questioned.

That made Stella smile shrink and look at a certain mountain. Her eyes narrow in and felt a cool breeze wash against her skin.

OOO

In a certain mountain, stairs are climbed and a door was opened. The sound of footsteps walking down the staircase echoes in the cave. There were candles lit lighting the path.

Soon chains are heard causing the footsteps to stop at the bottom of the stair case. Yuzu is seen with his arms cross staring at a dark cell with someone in it, chained up.

"So i've heard you wanted to speak to me" Yuzu spoke breaking the cold silence.

No answer came from the person behind the bars. Yuzu narrow his eyes at the prisoner.

"You better speak, you haven't, ever since I imprisoned you and believe me you were a challenge but you let your cockiness take over giving me an opening" Yuzu told the prisoner.

"...ah, my cockiness made me lose to you uh" the prisoner spoke with uncaring tone sound like a male. "If you say so"

The prisoner leans back causing the chains to move and echo in the cave.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Yuzu asked him.

"Hmmm...how's your wife?" He asked him.

"My wife?, you don't mean to tell me I came all the way here for you to ask me about my wife" Yuzu said feeling uneasy not liking him mentioning his wife.

"You're right, that isn't what I wanted to ask you" he said leaning forward with his head down.

"Tch..i'm not going to play your mind tricks" Yuzu said and turn taking his first step until hearing something that surprises him.

"Hows your son?" he said grinning behind the cell.


	9. Chapter 9

**Questions**

Hearing that question, stop Yuzu from taking another step and causing him to slightly turn his torso to the prisoner who grins at his reaction.

"Didn't I capture your interest, Yuzuma Uzumaki…(leans back a bit)...now lets talk"

OOO

"Itachi, see you later" Izumi told him heading home.

"Ok Izumi" Itachi replied smiling back at her.

Itachi soon turns around and spots Sasuke waiting for him. He walks up to him.

"You here again I see Shun" Itachi said to him.

"Ya, is that a problem?" Sasuke ask him.

"(Smiles) no I'm glad you're here" he answers and began walking.

Sasuke watches his brother walk in a different direction to his house which made Sasuke curious.

"Where are, you going?" Sasuke asked him.

"Follow me if you want to find out" Itachi answers him continues his walk.

Sasuke began following his brother wondering where he is taking him. The two brothers pass through the clan. Its another silent walk but a peaceful one. Itachi kept his head straight not losing focus along with Sasuke. The people around them whispers about how much the two were alike and wonders if they were brothers.

Soon Itachi stops walking reaching his destination which would be near the exit of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke eyes widen a bit seeing through the exit which is the hidden leaf village.

"The hidden leaf" Sasuke spoke quietly seeing his old home.

Itachi didn't hear him but turns his head to the Hokage monument. Sasuke notice this and turns his head also. His eyes move from the first stone statue of the first Hokage then to the fourth.

"How do you think you get your face on a mountain?" Itachi ask.

"Hm?...professional craftsmen" Sasuke answers him.

"Hmm that isnt what I meant...I mean, what do you have to do in order to have your face…(puts his hand forward at the stone faces) on that mountain"

Sasuke didn't answer but is gathering his thoughts on why his brother is asking this.

"To have your face on that mountain, you must become Hokage" Sasuke spoke.

"Hokage….and what does it mean to be Hokage?" Itachi ask turning to Sasuke.

" _What it means to be hokage?"_ Sasuke thought looking down at Itachi trying to think of answer but got a memory.

 _Flashback_

" _My dream is to be Hokage so one day I can be acknowledged by everyone" Naruto said with a grin._

 _Flashback ended_

Sasuke stood there thinking about the times when Naruto kept saying those words about wanting to be Hokage. However, can't remember Naruto saying what it takes to be one.

"I dont know" Sasuke responds to Itachi.

"Oh you dont...hmm" Itachi said and turns his head back to the stone heads.

Sasuke as well turns his head back to the Hokage monument and began thinking. " _What does it mean to be Hokage?"_ He thought. After hearing the full story of the Uchiha massacre by Madara and Itachi´s involvement, he swore to take revenge at the hidden leaf village. However, that is put on hold seeing how he is in a different time and with his dead brother but only younger. Even so, for some odd reason he questions himself about what is a Hokage. His thoughts were interrupted by Itachi steps walking in the opposite direction.

"I hope I get to meet the Fourth Hokage, he might give me answers" Itachi spoke with his back at Sasuke.

"Ya.." Sasuke whispers to himself following Itachi.

OOO

"So tell me Naruto how does it feel meeting the fourth Hokage?" Ino ask Naruto.

The two were walking through the Uzumaki village. Since they had nothing to do where they were living, they decide a nice stroll would be fun. It is mostly quiet until Ino came up with a question to break the silence.

"It feels great" Naruto said showing his signature grin.

"It sure does also meeting his wife...never knew the fourth married an Uzumaki I wonder what their son would look like?" Ino ask herself curious and soon chuckle. "Probably their child would have orange colour hair"

"Hmhm" Naruto simply said.

His eye lid slightly close from what Ino said. Then the question appears in his mind whether to tell her about how Minato and Kushina being his parents or keep quiet.

Ino notice the change of expression on Naruto's face and felt the need to ask what's wrong.

"Naruto, you alright?" She asks looking at him.

"Ya, just something is on my mind...you know" Naruto responds having his arms behind his head.

"Thats understandable in the situation we are in, even I have thoughts I can't quite figure out...I would never have these thoughts if I didn't join you" Ino exclaims and sped up her walking.

"Uh? What do you mean?" Naruto ask confused catching up to her pace.

"You see..(puts her hands behind her back)...the thing is, ever since that day when you defeated Pein and saved the village it made me think about who I was and who I am now...and to tell you the truth, nothing much has changed other than my figure…"

"That's not true Ino" Naruto said interrupting her.

"Really?" Ino ask surprised in what he just said.

"It's true that your body change however, from who you were before….your more mature, confident, strong and passionate, you care for other much more than when you use too...back then you were just a spoiled princess all lovey dovey over Sasuke and think your the best but now you aren't the same person anymore" Naruto finish and did not notice the blushing Ino beside him who stayed quiet during his talk.

Ino couldn't stop bushing. Truly she never knew Naruto thought of her like that. Not from the way he acted around her yet the things he said about her, put a smile on her face. She notices Naruto stop walking beside her and hand his hand on his stomach.

"Naruto whats wrong?...why did you stop?" Ino ask.

"..."

Ino became worried not hearing a response from him and saw him slowly falling forward and catches him.

"Naruto!?" She said his name again.

His eyelids closes and his breathing became heavy. Ino didn't know what is wrong with Naruto.

OOO

"Yuzu, before you leave...let me leave you with this.." the prisoner said noticing Yuzu heading to the staircase again.

It has been hours when the prisoner began talking to Yuzu about his son until it reaches the end which made Yuzu turn around to the exit and walk but stop after hearing him once again.

"I may be younger than you, but just know...I know a lot more than you…."

OOO

Minato and Kushina were strolling around until noticing Naruto and Ino. At first, they thought Ino was hugging Naruto from affection but after seeing the expression on Narutos face, they headed straight to them.

"Crystal!..whats wrong?" Kushina ask facing her.

"Oh Kushina, I dont know but Menma isn't waking up" Ino answers her with a worry expression.

"Let me get him off you" Minato told her and took Naruto from her.

Minato notice how hot he is and the sweat dripping down his face. " _A fever?"_ Minato thought then notice how his wife placed a hand over her stomach.

OOO

"In this time, we are in, not two copies can exist" the prisoner told Yuzu.

"What are you talking about?" Yuzu ask him.

"Reason is, disturbance will occur bringing something unsuspected to happen"

OOO

"Kushina...are you ok?" Ino ask her noticing her weak grin expression and how she is holding her stomach.

"I-im fine Crystal" Kushina answer her throw the pain she is feeling on her gut.

"You sure, you dont look fine" Ino said worried.

"ya ya….it might be the life that is in me..you know" Kushina told her with a weak chuckle.

"Life in you?...are you pregnant?" Ino ask

Kushina cant speak so she nods with a grin.

OOO

"When that disturbance happens, that's when the sky turns black, the wind stops and when the lights fades out bringing in darkness….and my freedom" the prisoner finish.

Yuzu starts to chuckle once he finishes and shows his back to him. He looks over his shoulder at him.

"You wont escape these bars, not when i'm around...you tried to assassinate the fourth hokage who is my sister's husband and nearly destroyed the hidden leaf in doing so...not sure what nonsense you're spouting but believe me once you threaten my family or my home..(clenches his fist)...I dont go easy on them" Yuzu said and began climbing up the stairs.

"..."

The prisoner stayed silent, leaning back watching Yuzu walk up the staircase and smirks.

OOO

In a flash, Minato brought Kushina to the hospital where Naruto and Ino were already. Minato decide to teleport them to the hospital but he needed to do it one at a time so first was Naruto then Ino and lastly Kushina.

"I'm fine Minato, you know" Kushina said but felt a shock of pain in her stomach.

"We're going to bring you to a doctor and Crystal take Menma into the infirmary and lay him to rest on one of the beds" Minato said to Ino who nods and began taking Naruto.

Minato went to find the doctor to help Kushina and figure out what's wrong with her.

OOO

The sun is nearly set, with the beam of light entering the infirmary where Naruto is seen on the bed asleep.

Ino sat beside his bed feeling Deja Vu remembering the other time she seen Naruto in a similar situation like this back at their time. She hears the door open and turns her head.

"Stella" Ino said surprised seeing her here.

"I heard that Naruto passed out from a fever and came right away" Stella told Ino.

"Ya also Kushina didn't seem well either"

"I heard but my husband is already checking up on her"

"I see" Ino responds and turns back to Naruto who is still in the same condition he was last time.

Stella pulls up a chair and sits on the other side of the bed. Her eyes went from Naruto's face then slowly to his stomach. She feels uneasy being near Naruto for some reason now. She looks back at Naruto and notice the sweat on his forehead. She places her hand on it and a green glow came off it.

"You know medical ninjutsu?" Ino said surprised.

"well I don't know that much than lady Tsunade does" Stella stated.

"Wait you know her" Ino ask shock.

"Ya we're friends..often when she comes to the village we go to a bar or a restaurant to catch up"

"I see" Ino said wondering why Tsunade never mentioned her.

"Hmm" Stella said noticing no change in Naruto conditions and wonders why.

OOO

 _"_ _Urghhh...dammit, it burns"_

 _Naruto fell on his knees, splashing the water under him. He's holding his stomach while his head is looking down. He slowly lifts his head up at the thing that is making him hurt._

 _"_ _What do you want you fox!" Naruto said to the ninetails behind the bars._

 ** _"_** ** _Grraahhh...you brat! Dont you dare talk back at me"_**

 _"_ _Heh!?...I can if I want to!" Naruto said glaring at the fox_

 _Soon a mighty roar came from the fox causing the water to splash around however Naruto stands his ground. He isn't going to fall that easy. The ninetails stop seeing that his roar had no effect on Naruto. He leans his head near the gate and stares at Naruto with his piercing red eyes._

 ** _"_** ** _So your not afraid of me you brat"_**

 _"_ _There's no need to be afraid, you cant do anything to me when you're behind these bars" Naruto exclaims still glaring at him._

 ** _"_** ** _Hahaha….you think I cant, you dont know half of my power I hold...you may have not realize it but I am…"_**

 _"_ _What?"_

 ** _"_** ** _(Grins)...your personality is slowly changing"_**

 _"_ _So?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Your not able to see it now...but once you enter a fight, you will see the influence I have on you"_**

 _Naruto felt the pain go away and slowly stood up. He stares right at the eye of the nine tails and gritted his teeth._

 _"_ _I have no clue what you're talking about you fox…" Naruto told the fox and turns around._

 _Naruto began walking away from the gate. The fox continues to stares at Naruto. His eyes begin to slowly close._

 ** _"_** ** _You will soon have a taste of darkness….Naruto…"_**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Hospital**

"So Doc, tell me what's wrong with my wife" Minato asks the doctor.

Minato found the doctor and is now in a room with him and Kushina who is on the bed. Yuzu came in shortly after.

"Hm...nothing is wrong with her" the doctor told Minato.

"What?" Minato said confused.

"She doesn't show signs of a fever or anything abnormal"

"If so, why was she feeling pain in her stomach?"

"Actually, the pain is gone now" Kushina stated

"Really Kushina…" Minato said to her with a confused expression.

"Yes i'm fine…"

While she tells Minato along with the doctor she is fine, Yuzu senses a chakra different from Kushina's coming out from her. Its faint but he knew who the chakra belongs to. _"_ _The nine tails"_ Yuzu thought with his arms crossed.

"I see, well I'm glad you're fine Kushina" Minato said with his sweet smile.

Kushina smiles back at him and nods.

"Well then, if everything is cleared up now...I must be leaving" the Doctor said to them walking to the door until he stops. "Oh, before I forget, Kushina your check up is coming up"

"I won't...hehe" Kushina said nervously already forgotten the check up she has until the doctor reminded it her.

"Don't worry, if she was to forget...I would have reminded her" Minato told the doctor having is hand on Kushina's shoulder.

The doctor nods and leaves the room. Minato sighs and looks at Yuzu who seem deep in his thoughts.

"Yuzu?" Minato calls his name to grab his attention.

"Hmm...Sis tell me, did you feel the nine tails chakra escaping?" Yuzu said to her with his head looking down to her.

"Hmm" Kushina looks down at her lap.

Minato moves his attention to Kushina. He hopes that it isn't the nine tails that caused her pain but his assumption was right.

"I did feel the nine tails grow restless inside me and felt its chakra slowly escaping me actually it felt like it was being pulled or something...you know" Kushina said trying to make sense what she felt.

"This didn't happen the first time either...back at you place Yuzu, Kushina felt it then...am I right?" Minato asked Kushina remembering how she held her stomach then.

"Y-ya, I felt it then but it wasn't as strong this time" Kushina answered him.

"Why is it happening?...the nine tails is sealed in you for a long time and it hasn't reacted like this before" Yuzu said thinking.

"I don't know brother….but I'm right now more afraid" Kushina said and began rubbing her stomach. "Of how this will affect my unborn child"

Minato and Yuzu eyes widen a bit and slowly stares at her stomach. It has been a few days when they were told Kushina is having a baby. Minato is especially happy since he's going to be a father. Yuzu and Stella are going to be grandparents. Now this problem came up with the nine tails acting up, makes them worry about how this will affect Kushina's pregnancy.

Minato sits on the bed and wraps his arm around her, bringing her to his chest.

"Everything will be fine honey, don't you worry" Minato said calmly.

OOO

The sun set, bringing the moon out. The glow of the moon shines over the Uchiha clan.

Itachi and Sasuke were near their home. They walk the whole day around the clan. It may have been a quiet walk but it wasn't boring. Itachi reached the door and slowly opened it. Sasuke wasn't to far behind Itachi but stopped after seeing a familiar face.

"Father!" Itachi said looking up at his father who is standing in front of him.

"Hello son" his father responds looking down on him and soon at Sasuke who he narrows his eyes on.

"You must be the boy my wife told me who is living here for awhile" he said to Sasuke.

"...Yes I am" Sasuke replied to him feeling uneasy.

Sasuke kept his eye contact with his father and same with him. Sasuke senses already from the expression on his father's face, he suspects something off. Before Sasuke could say anything, Itachi spoke first.

"Father, why are you here?" Itachi ask curious since he finds it odd his father was waiting for him at the door for his return.

"I have news for you that its important for you to hear" his father answered him.

"News?"

"Why not come inside"

"Ok...oh..(turns his head)..Shun" Itachi said but Sasuke was walking away. "Where you going Shun?"

"Just for a night stroll for awhile...why not you go in with your father" Sasuke answered him.

Itachi's father stares at Sasuke's back as he walks away and places a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"Come in Itachi, we have much to talk about" he told his son.

Itachi nods and goes in with his father walking from behind.

OOO

Sasuke continues his walk. He couldn't shrug the weirdness of seeing his father again. The person who hardly shows any praise for him. He rather be somewhere far away from his father than in his presence. He stops walking and took in his surroundings.

He found himself out of the clan but not that far away from it. He turns his head to the sound of water flowing. He walks near the edge and sees his reflection in the water. Staring at his reflection shows how much he grown over the years.

His eyes flinch after hearing a splashing sound and raises his head. Once he did he sees something coming out of the pond. He soon sees two shurikens heading his way and pulls his sword out. With two slashes the shuriken's were split in two and fell into the water in front of him ruining his reflection. He senses something jump over him and is about turn until his eyes spot a blade near his neck.

"Dont move" said a deep female tone voice.

"Why?" Sasuke responded looking the opposite direction.

"Just do as I say, or you will get hurt" she told him.

"Tch...dont underestimate me" Sasuke told her in a cold tone and vanishes from his spots.

He lands right in front of her with his sword near her neck, staring right into her sparkling black eyes. His eyes widen after seeing a Kunai pointing at his gut. The girl narrow her eyes into his.

"I should kill you know, for being a perv" she exclaims.

"Uh?" Sasuke said confused and lowers his eyes down, realizing she is naked.

"Are you going to stare some more or should I poke your eyes out" she asks him with an evil smirk.

Sasuke pulls back his sword and slides it back to its sheath. He turns around and began to walk away from her.

"I see, no reaction seeing a naked woman...are you even interested in women?" she asks with her hand on her hips.

"Are you going to get change or what" Sasuke said ignoring her question.

Sasuke stop after feeling a gust of wind past by him. He turns around and sees the girl already dressed up. She's wearing black shorts and an open navy blue vest with a white shirt underneath. Her hair is pure black made into a pony tail.

"So tell me, whats your name...I haven't seen you around here before?" She asks with her arms crossed.

"Shun and I'm just a traveller" Sasuke answered her.

"Shun uh...my name is Sasha" she told him.

Sasuke soon turns away from her and starts walking again.

"Where are you heading off too..Shun?" Sasha ask.

"None of your business" Sasuke responds to her.

"Hmm"

Sasuke soon stops after seeing three ninja stars pierce the ground in front of him. He looks straight and sees Sasha in front of him.

"What do you want?" He asks in an uncaring tone.

"Nothing" she answered simply, looking straight at him.

Sasuke closes his eyes and began walking to his right but she blocks him again. He opens them and stares at her.

"What" he asked again, annoyed.

"Hmm...nothing"

"Its cant be nothing if you're blocking my path again"

"I'm not blocking your path"

"Yes you are, move away before I make you"

"Tough words but you don't want to mess with me" she states with a small smirk.

"Don't go underestimating again, I'm not weak" he said glaring at her.

"Your not uh…"

Soon a blade is swung by Sasha heading towards Sasuke who reacts and pulls his sword out blocking hers. The two lock their eyes at each other. Pushing force into their swords.

"You want a fight?" Sasuke ask.

"Not really, more like to observe"

"Observe? What do you mean"

Sasuke eyes widen after seeing Sasha activating her Sharingan eyes causing him to do the same.

OOO

 _Naruto's Pov_

 _My eyes began adjusting to the crimson light in front of me. Once it did, I saw him again._

 _"_ _Hey!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Well you dont seem afraid of me this time Naruto"_** _said the glowing figure._

 _"_ _Oh well I suppose so"_

 ** _"_** ** _Hmm seeing the ninetails must of did something"_**

 _"_ _He did nothing!" I said with a little anger in my tone._

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, judging by your tone….he seems like he went under your skin"_**

 _"_ _Just forget about him!...what other seals are you going to use on me now" I said crossing my arms not really caring what happens to me._

 ** _"_** ** _No"_** _he said taking a seat._

 _I am taken by surprised by his answer. He sat down and is acting a little different from before._

 _"_ _why no!?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Not in the mood"_**

 _"_ _What!?"_

 ** _"_** ** _You better get you head in the game, Naruto"_**

 _"_ _It is.."_

 ** _"_** ** _Hmhm…_** _(stands up).._ _ **You should be prepare, to what's heading your way"**_ _he begins to walk away from me._

 _"_ _Prepare for what?" I ask curious._

 ** _"_** ** _You'll know when you wake up"_**

 _"_ _When I wake up?" I said to myself confused what he meant._

 _Soon a bright white light blinded my eyes._

 _OOO_

Naruto eyelids slowly flutter open. He sat up from his bed and notice the light beaming inside the room.

"its morning already?" Naruto said to himself.

"Ya, you slept the whole day yesterday" Ino said beside him.

"Uh?" Naruto said with a confuse expression.

"Don't you remember Naruto, you passing out" Ino exclaims to him.

"Oh ya.." He said and looks down at his stomach.

"You gave us a scare" she stated crossing her arms.

"Oh..hehe..sorry..oh..us?" Naruto ask confused seeing only Ino in his room.

"Well Stella was with me but left after hearing about Kushina being all right…"

"Wait what!?...what happened to her?" He said getting of the bed.

"Dont go crazy, shes fine..just a little dizziness...which happened when she got near us with Minato….everything is fine now and Stella, Yuzu, Kushina and Minato are waiting for us at the house" Ino told him standing up from the chair.

"I see...so lets not keep them waiting then" he said stretching his arms.

Ino nods and smiles seeing Naruto back to his old self. She waits until Naruto pass her and follows behind him. They began leaving the hospital and heading to where everyone is waiting for them.

OOO

The sun is shining brightly upon the new day. No cloud insight just clear blue skies. Naruto senses all of this causing him to smile. Even the wind is fresh, blowing against his skin. He has his arms behind his head while he walks. After facing the nine tails again and the crimson figure, this feeling is what he needs.

The sound of sandals hitting the ground is heard. Naruto slowly turns his head to the direction of the sound. His eyes slowly widen upon what he is seeing.

Ino notice Naruto stopping and follows what he is staring at and couldn't believe her eyes.


End file.
